Happiness Is A Warm Gun
by AnarchyCowgirl
Summary: What do you do when your world crumbles around you? Randi Epps is about to find out. Sometimes all you can do is just be strong. Set during Season 2. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I ended up staying up all night to write this as part of it has been on my computer since I started my other story. The other parts have been swimming around in my head. I'm actually in the military(the reserves) and just watching the episode where Half Sack died brought me to tears. I've served overseas and in the past 6 months I've lost 3 friends. It always amazes me when soldiers can make it through a deployment in some of the worst areas** **and then they come home and get in accidents or something tragic happens. It just doesn't make a bit of sense to me. So needless to say Half Sack's death hit way too close to home. So, this is the outcome when you can't sleep and have a lot of stuff going on in your head. Review if you would like and if you would like to see more of this story. Or if you have any constructive criticism. :) Thanks all.**

* * *

><p>"<em>If I ever leave this world alive<em>

_The madness that you feel will soon subside_

_So in a word don't shed a tear_

_I'll be here when it all gets weird_

_If I ever leave this world alive_

_So when in doubt just call my name_

_Just before you go insane_

_If I ever leave this world_

_Hey I may never leave this world_

_But if I ever leave this world alive_

_She says I'm okay; I'm alright,_

_Though you have gone from my life_

_You said that it would,_

_Now everything should be all right"_

_If I Ever Leave This World Alive- Flogging Molly_

* * *

><p>She stared at the grave in front of her, her back straight and expression stoic throughout the short ceremony. The only hint that this might be affecting her was the slight tremble of her hands and bottom lip. They had been through so much together and to lose him now seemed to just be a big cosmic joke. She took a deep breath and when she let it out her whole body shuddered. She stood and a hand gripped her elbow as the first rifle shots could be heard. As she heard the first notes of the bugle, she shrugged off the hand supporting her and her hand and arms slowly lifted in a salute. When it ended, her hand slowly dropped to her side. Her eyes closed then snapped back open as the men in the dress uniforms lifted the flag off the coffin and began carefully folding.<p>

"Life on earth," she mumbled where only the man standing next to her could hear as the flag was folded the first time.

"Eternal life." The second fold.

"The veteran who gave a portion of his life." The third fold.

The man at her side looked at her with sympathy.

"Humanity's weaker nature," she continued with a small sob. The fourth fold.

"Tribute to our country." The fifth fold.

"The state of the American's heart." The sixth fold.

"The United States Armed Forces." The seventh fold.

"Tribute to the one who entered into the valley of the shadow of death," The eighth fold.

"A tribute to motherhood." The ninth fold.

"A tribute to fatherhood." The tenth fold.

The eleventh and twelfth fold she was silent and just silently crossed herself. She was quiet as the soldiers finished the folding and tucked the three spent shell casings inside the flag. She watched as they passed the flag off to the next high ranking service member, each saluting after they passed it on. Her breath hitched as the last man turned towards her and walked deliberately and slowly in her direction. Her legs buckled and the man at her side helped her sit back down. The man in front of her kneeled down on one knee and placed the flag in her hands and kept his hands on hers as he spoke.

"This flag is presented on behalf of a grateful nation and the United States Army as a token of appreciation for your loved one's honorable and faithful service," the man said, looking into her eyes. He then rose and slowly saluted before turning and slowly walking off.

The woman clutched the flag to her chest and one tear dripped slowly down her face. She watched as the ceremony ended and people started to drift away, just staring at the casket in front of her. When most everyone was gone, she slowly rose and walked to the casket. She laid one hand on it and a sob escaped. She leaned down and pressed a kiss gently to the casket before straightening and slowly saluted one last time. She turned to the man who had been patiently waiting for her.

"I'm ready," she said and walked away one last time from the man she loved more than anything.

* * *

><p>"Has she moved at all or even said anything?" the older man asked his stepson as they watched the blonde woman staring blankly straight forward, still holding the flag.<p>

The blonde haired man shook his head as he took a drag off his cigarette. "Not once. I tried to get her to change and she glared at me and just ignored me."

"Jax, she needs to eat something. I haven't seen her take a bite of anything the past couple days," Clay Morrow said.

Jax sighed. "I know Clay. I can't force her."

"Yes, you can Jax," he responded, staring him down. "I'm gonna go make her a plate and you are going to make sure she eats it."

He stalked off and Jax rubbed a hand over his face before putting out his cigarette. He walked over to the bar and grabbed a beer, twisted the top off and took a long pull before turning around to watch the woman still sitting in the same place. He looked over briefly as a man leaned next to him.

"Wan' me to try to talk to her?" he asked.

Jax shrugged. "I don't know if it will help, but you can try."

The man nodded and turned, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses, before walking over to the young woman. He sat beside her and poured the whiskey into a shot glass before offering it to her. She stared blankly at the shot glass before meeting his eyes. Her eyes welled up with tears and a sob escaped.

"He's gone isn't he Chibs?"

"Aye, luv, he is," he said and handed her the shot. "Drink one to honor him."

She reached out and took the shot glass he offered her and stared into its golden brown depths. He poured his own and gently clinked it against hers before they both brought their respective glasses to their lips and downed it. He poured them both another shot and they quickly took those as well. She looked up as Jax approached with a plate of food.

"Ya need to eat, luv," Chibs advised, knowing she was about to argue with the man approaching them.

She nodded and gazed down at the flag in her lap like she couldn't remember how she had come to be in possession of it. Chibs put a hand on the flag.

"Lemme put it in your room," he said, slowly slipping it out of her lap. She watched him wide eyed, her hand tightening briefly on the flag before letting him take it out of her grasp. She accepted the plate Jax offered her and started to push the food around. She felt him sit beside her, but didn't acknowledge him.

"You have to eat darlin'," he said. "You haven't eaten in days."

She nodded and took a bite of the food, not tasting anything. She finally looked around at the people just standing around, all of them trying not to stare at her.

"Where's Gemma?" she asked.

"She had to leave remember? Stahl pinned her for Zobelles daughter's murder."

She nodded then her eyes took on a wild look. "Abel?"

Jax rubbed a hand down her back. "He's missing remember?"

Tears slipped down her face and Jax sighed. He poured her another shot of the whiskey. It was better for her to just drink enough to pass out. It would be the only thing to keep her calm. He looked up as Chibs approached and sat back down. They both watched her as she downed shot after shot. Before long, her eyes were glassy and her speech had started slurring.

"Jackie boy, let's get her into the room," Chibs said, taking the bottle of whiskey from her.

Jax nodded and stood up. "I've got her," he said, lifting the woman into his arms. He made his way through the crowd and sighed. He was glad she couldn't see the sympathetic looks being cast their way. She would just get pissed off. He let Chibs in front of him to open the door and then walked in and laid her on the bed.

"You got her?" Chibs asked.

Jax nodded and began pulling off the small heels she was wearing. He heard the door close behind him and then felt a small hand touch his. His eyes met hers and he rubbed her legs.

"I'm gonna get you changed ok darlin'?"

She nodded and let him unbutton the jacket and pull it off. He carefully hung it over the chair before unhooking the little tie around her neck and unbuttoning the dress shirt. He pulled it off her before unhooking and unzipping the blue skirt and pulling that off of her as well. He helped her take the pins out of her hair and blonde waves cascaded down. He grabbed a SAMCRO shirt and helped her shrug into it before tucking her under the covers. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and started to straighten when she grabbed him by his cut.

"Will you stay with me till I fall asleep?" her husky voice asked.

Jax nodded and crawled on the bed, tucking her in beside him. They were silent and he could feel her drifting off.

"I remember the first time I stayed in this room," she mumbled.

Jax looked down at her and her eyes had already closed and her breathing evened out. He sighed and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, remembering the first time he had laid eyes on the woman in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>-6 Months Previous-<strong>

Randi Epps looked at the address on the front of the envelope then at the sign in front of her. "Teller-Morrow. This is the place," she said to herself as she turned her blinker on and pulled into the garage's parking lot. She looked at the line of shiny motorcycles and the bikers standing beside them and sighed. "Oh boy, what the hell have you got yourself into?"

"We got company," Jax Teller said, looking at the black Mustang pulling in. The guys surrounding him straightened and eyed the vehicle as it came to a stop. The door opened and a tan combat boot hit the pavement before a fit woman in a camouflage uniform stepped out and looked around. She had on a black beret, sunglasses and her blonde hair was in a neat bun at the nape of her neck and from Jax's view she was absolutely gorgeous.

She looked around and spotted the guys standing there, looking at her. She strolled over.

"Having car trouble darlin'?" Jax asked, eyeing the blonde. From what he could see of her face, not hidden by the sunglasses, she was pretty.

Randi sighed and took the sunglasses off, revealing big blue eyes that looked strangely familiar. "Not exactly."

Jax smirked at her. Oh, she was definitely pretty and had a nice, tight little body hidden under that uniform from the looks of things.

"Well, then what do you need?" one of the other guys asked rudely.

"Randi!" a voice called from behind the guys. They turned to see the prospect, Half-Sack, run up and scoop the blonde up and swing her around. She grinned and buried her face in his neck.

"I've missed you so much Kip," she said.

"Why didn't you call me and tell me you were coming?" Kip asked, putting her back on her feet.

"I didn't even think about it. I just wanted to get here. I've only got two weeks before I have to fly back."

Kip rested his forehead against hers. "I wish you didn't have to go back," he said.

Randi shrugged. "You know how it is Kip."

They both jumped when a hand landed on Kip's shoulder. "Hey Prospect, you gonna introduce us to your little friend?" the rude one from earlier asked.

Randi raised an eyebrow. 'Prick,' she thought to herself.

Kip put his arm around her shoulders and grinned proudly at the guys in front of him. "This is my sister, Randi. She's home on leave from Afghanistan."

Randi sat at the bar in what Kip called their clubhouse. She had been introduced to all of the guys and some of the women but she had already forgotten most of their names.

"Would you like a drink, love?" the Scotsman asked her. Chibs, she thought to herself. That was what Kip had called him.

She smiled at him. "Sure, that would be nice."

"What would you like? Got beer, whiskey. I could make some coffee."

"Whiskey is perfect," she said, smiling. "I haven't had alcohol in seven months so that sounds wonderful."

Chibs shuddered. "No alcohol for that long, that's torture."

Randi grinned. "Yeah I know. It blows."

He eyed her as he set the beer in front of her. "So, what do you do in the military?" he asked, figuring she was a paper pusher.

"Sixty-eight whiskey. Health care specialist. Combat medic for short," she said, grinning. She knew most people looked at her thinking she was a priss and were usually surprised to find out her career choice. "Before that I was military police."

The rude one from earlier butted in the conversation. "So you were a police officer?"

Randi cut a look at him. "Yeah I used to be. Now I'm not." Tig was his name, Randi remembered. "Don't like cops?"

"Not particularly," Tig replied.

Randi shrugged, not really caring if the guy liked her or not. She was only here for her brother. She didn't give a damn about anyone else in this place. She looked up as Kip walked to her, a big goofy grin on his face. He was followed by an attractive older woman.

"So you are Half-Sack's sister?" a booming voice asked from behind her.

Randi turned slightly to see a giant, older man speaking to her. "Guilty, I'm afraid."

"Well, you're a hell of a lot prettier than him that's for sure," the woman piped in and stuck her hand out for Randi to shake. "I'm Gemma."

"Randi," she responded, shaking the woman's hand.

"So, how long are you here for?" Gemma asked.

"Two weeks before I have to go back to Afghanistan," Randi said and then smiled at Kip. "But, I've only got five more months until this deployment ends and then I am out of the Army for good."

A big grin spread across her brother's face. "You're finally getting out?" he asked, picking her up from her chair and hugging her tight. He had been trying for years to talk her into getting out.

"Yup, I'm done," she said grinning at him before pushing at him to let her down.

"Well, this is a call for celebration," the older man said. He held a hand out to Randi. "I'm Clay Morrow and of course you've met my wife Gemma now. We gotta celebrate you being home for a little bit!"

"Really?" Kip asked Clay, looking at him with large blue eyes.

"Sure," he said, clapping him on the back. "Family of yours Sack is family of ours."

Kip grinned at his sister, who smiled back. "Well, let me know what time and where I need to be and I'll be there," Randi said, smiling at the couple in front of her. "I've gotta go find a hotel room in the meantime and get cleaned up. I landed in Washington, picked my car up and drove straight here."

"Nonsense. You aren't gonna stay at a hotel. You are welcome to stay here," Clay interjected.

"You sure I won't put you guys out?"

"Naah," the tall blonde from earlier threw in as he reached over her to grab the bottle of whiskey. "You can have my old room."

Randi looked back and forth between all of them. "If you're sure," she said.

"Absolutely. Besides you've probably been in tents and shit. It's the least we can do for ol Half Sack's sister," he said, playfully rubbing Kip's head.

Randi nodded. "Ok well if you don't mind, I'm gonna grab my bag and take a shower. I think I stink," she said laughing.

"No problem. Grab your bag and I'll show you to the room," he said, smiling at her. "Oh, by the way, my name is Jax," he continued, holding his hand out for her to shake.

"Randi," she said, smiling back and shaking his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

__**Sorry this chapter has taken so long to get out. My job has taken over my life and I have not had much time for my writing. Please review..Thank you so much to those that reviewed and added this story as their favorite or put an alert. It's mucho appreciated! For those that follow my other story I will be updating it as well either tomorrow or the next day. So look for that as well. And I'll try to get these new chapters out a little bit quicker for you guys! Thanks again all.**

**And as usual...Nothing belongs to me except my awesome ass kicking OC..I wish I owned the Sons though...Jax would be having full frontals..just sayin! And rating is still definitely M...I have a foul mouth as do my OC's!  
><strong>

_Chapter 2_

"_I feel the sweet release,_

_Of a Friday night_

_For a couple of hours we can run this town_

_Till it runs dry._

_Tip it on back, make it feel good_

_Sip a little more than you know you should_

_Let the smoke roll, off your lips_

_Let it all go whatever it is_

_And tip it on back"_

_Tip It On Back – Dierks Bentley_

Randi stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She had taken a long nap before getting in the shower and cleaning herself up for the party going on tonight. She dug through her duffel bag and pulled out a pair of boy cut panties. She slipped them on and grabbed a bra before dropping her towel and slipping into the bra. She hooked it quickly and started digging back through her bag. She looked up as the door opened.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry," Jax shielded his eyes with his hand. "I thought you were still in the shower. I was gonna drop these clean sheets in here."

Randi snorted. "You're good dude. I've spent the past seven months surrounded by guys. I don't give a damn if you see me in my underwear."

Jax uncovered his eyes and strolled over to drop the sheets on the bed. He looked her over as she pulled on a pair of short khaki shorts and a dark green tank top. Now that she had the uniform off he could see the tattoos scattered across her body.

_Which was a very nice body, he thought to himself. She wasn't anywhere near fat but definitely wasn't skin and bones either. More muscled than anything. Except that curvy ghetto ass and more than plentiful breasts, he thought grinning. Who knew Half Sack's sister would turn out to be a hottie?_

Randi slid her flip flops on and started to brush her hair. She shivered and grinned.

"God, it feels so fucking nice to be clean. It's been bad enough having Afghanistan funk on me but then that long ass plane ride and the drive down just made it worse. And then to sleep in a bed! Now at least I don't feel like a bag of smashed assholes."

Jax let out a short bark of laughter and raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck did you say?"

"Bag of smashed assholes? You've never heard that, huh?" Randi asked, grinning. "I've got a colorful vocabulary thanks to the military."

"Definitely never heard that."

"Stick with me kid. I can teach you lots," she joked.

Jax smirked. "I bet you could," he replied suggestively.

Randi picked up two silver cuff bracelets with black writing etched across them and put them on, ignoring Jax's comment, before grabbing her makeup bag and heading to the bathroom. She slapped on some tinted moisturizer and mascara. Thanks to the desert sun she had a nice little tan going on and she didn't like wearing much makeup anyway. She looked back towards the bedroom and was relieved to see Jax had walked out.

_She had spent the past seven months being a good girl and as much as she would love to be getting laid she wasn't quite at the level to jump into bed with someone five minutes after meeting them._

"Well, unless I have massive amounts of alcohol and he has a big dick," she mumbled to herself, shrugging.

She took one last look in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom. She grabbed her dog tags off her bedside table, put them on and tucked them under her tank. She walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She headed towards the main room of the clubhouse, where music and general loudness was coming from. She leaned against the wall and grinned, watching her brother. He was leaning against the small bar and his face was flushed, probably because of the big breasted brunette that was grinding her ass against the front of his jeans. Randi shook her head, laughing, before strolling over to him.

"Tsk, tsk. What would Mom say?"

Kip motioned the girl away, ignoring the pouting look she gave him. "Depends on the mood she's in."

"You mean depends on how much she has been drinking or snorting. Which reminds me, have you talked to her and the step-loser lately?"

"Not lately. She called wanting money to bail him out for beating her ass and when I told her I didn't have it she cussed me out. Haven't heard from her since. I tried calling her back but I think her number changed."

Randi shook her head and took the beer Kip offered her. "Well, I say good riddance to bad rubbish," she said, clinking her beer against his. "I couldn't stand the cunt anyway."

Kip sighed. "Don't be like that Randi. She's our mom. I know she has her faults but it wasn't always bad."

Randi ruffled his hair. "I know hon. Let's just forget about it. What have you been up to, besides playing Hells Angel and banging twits with tits?"

"I-I-I'm not banging anyone," Kip stuttered, blushing.

Randi stared him down. "Don't give me that shit, Kip. All I gotta say is you better be using protection. Not only cause the world isn't ready for the spawn coming from your one-balled loins, but from the looks of the women you hang out with now you might catch something Ajax won't scrub off."

Kip winced at Randi's outspokenness and looked around, hoping no one had overheard his sister. He breathed a sigh of relief, seeing everyone wrapped up in their own thing.

"I haven't been up to much," he said, trying to change the subject from his sex life. "But what I'm doing isn't important. How are you?"

"I'm good," Randi replied, taking a swig of her beer. "Just counting down the days."

Kip eyed his sister carefully. She was staring straight ahead, avoiding his gaze. Something was definitely bothering her, but it would take quite a few more drinks to get his sister to finally open up to him.

Randi mentally shook herself and focused on Kip. She smiled at him tenderly.

"I've missed you little brother," she said, throwing an arm around him and hugging him to her.

"I've missed you too. I'm ready for you to be done, Randi. You're pushing your luck with this deployment. You need to get out and move here. We can finally be a family again."

Randi nodded and looked at her brother, wide eyed and pleading.

_Even after all the things he had seen and been through with the military, he still possessed an air of pure childlike innocence. Randi had always been the tough one of the two and had always shielded Kip from the abuse life had dealt them. When he had followed in her footsteps and joined the military and then got wrapped up with this motorcycle club, she had been sure his innocence would be lost, but she was pleased to see he was the same Kip as always._

She ruffled his hair, grabbed a bottle of tequila sitting on the bar in front of them and spun around to watch the people around them. She could see some of the guys playing pool while the others seemed more involved with scantily dressed women.

"So, this is your normal Friday night Kippers?" she asked. "Boozing it up and screwing women?"

Kip shrugged. "Pretty much. Mechanic during the day. Male slut during the night."

Randi snorted. "Yeah uh huh. I suppose I'm cramping your style then."

Kip shrugged. "I don't care if you are. Spending time with you is more important than any of these chicks."

"You got two weeks to spend with me hon. You're fine. Go get yourself laid. I'll keep myself busy," she said, gesturing with the tequila bottle before pouring herself a shot.

Kip eyed his sister. "I'm sure you will."

"Oh, go on. The big breasted brunette has been staring over here longingly and glaring at me since I've come over. Go put her out of her misery," she said, kissing him on the cheek and pushing him away from the bar.

Kip sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes Sergeant."

"That's Staff Sergeant to you, you little fucker," she grinned.

Kip flipped her off as he walked backwards towards the brunette. Randi grinned then turned her attention back to the bottle of tequila she was working on. She looked over when Jax and a man with a mohawk sat beside her. Jax nodded towards the bottle in her hands.

"Wanna share?"

"Sure, why not? It's you guys liquor anyway," she replied and watched as he grabbed two more shot glasses from behind her. Randi filled the shot glasses to the brim and grinned at both men.

"Bottoms up," Jax said, before they all tossed the shots down. Jax grinned at her and took the tequila bottle, filling up their glasses again.

"This is Juice," Jax continued, motioning to the man beside him.

Randi nodded at him and held her hand out for him to shake. "Randi."

He grinned at her and shook her hand. "Oh, I know who you are. Still can't believe you are related to Sack though."

"Why is that?"

"You just seem very different."

Randi raised an eyebrow. "Well yeah. I have tits and a vagina. He has a penis and balls. Well one anyway."

Jax rolled his eyes at Juice. "Man, stop talking."

Randi grinned. These guys reminded her of her guys back in Afghanistan. Always making jokes at the others expense but obviously loyal to each other. Kip could have done a lot worse than the group he was hanging out with. She looked over at Juice who had yet to take the second shot of tequila.

"You need me to mix that up in one of those girly margaritas so you can handle it?" she asked, motioning to the shot of tequila in his hand.

Jax chuckled at the surprised look on Juice's face. "Man, she called you out. What are you gonna do now?"

Juice threw back the shot and then pointed at Randi. "You and me right now. Shot for shot."

Randi snorted. "Oh sweetheart, you don't wanna play this game. I might have been in the desert for the past seven months but I can still drink you under the table. I understand you got a little sand in your va-jay-jay when I questioned your manly drinking abilities… But I don't want you to hurt yourself trying to out drink me punkin."

Randi shot a look at Jax when he made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a giggle.

"Oh no sir. No laughing for you. You just got invited into this as well."

Jax and Juice both started to protest. Randi raised an eyebrow.

"Wow. I thought bikers would be more I don't know…manly? Able to handle their liquor? Not pussies?" Randi responded to their protests.

_She loved egging people on. Peer pressure's a bitch._

She grinned when both of them glared at her before Jax poured out more shots for the three of them and slammed the bottle of tequila back down on the counter.

"Drink up," she said, before grinning and throwing back the tequila. After a couple more shots, they had attracted a small crowd.

"Aye darlin, one more shot and lil' Juicy is done," Chibs whispered in her ear. He had immediately made a bet on her winning and had set himself up as her drinking coach. "Then you can take on that tall blonde bastard."

Randi grinned as she watched Juice put the shot glass to his mouth before turning a sickly green. He put the shot glass back down and slid it away from him to loud boos. Jax smirked at her.

"Well, it's just you and me darlin'."

Randi rolled her eyes and shook her head back and forth, then immediately regretted the motion as her head felt like it was spinning off of her neck. She took a very controlled breath and looked at Jax.

"Yup, just us. You gonna give up now?" she responded. She looked him over carefully. "I mean if I were you I would. Better to bow out gracefully now."

Jax's nostrils flared, hearing the challenge in her words. "How about doubles?"

Randi grinned and drummed on the bar top. "Now, that's what I'm talkin' about. It'll be quicker to finish you off this way."

"Oh darlin' I have a much better way you can finish me off," Jax replied, with a devilish glint in his eyes.

Randi curled her lip up. "Oh honey, like you would even be able to do the job properly after this much liquor. And I'd eat you alive and spit out the pieces…Darlin'."

The crowd surrounding them ooohed and Jax's eyes lit up. "Is that another challenge?"

"How about you finish the first one before you try to start another? Men…they never want to follow through with a task," Randi smirked, shaking her head and sharing a commiserating glance with a Croweater standing beside Chibs.

Chibs slammed two more shot glasses down in front of them. He filled the four shot glasses with tequila and then stared at them.

"How bout less talkin' and more drinkin'?" he stated.

Randi and Jax shrugged before picking up their next shots. They nodded at each other before throwing them back. They immediately picked up their next shot and Randi tossed hers back easily. She looked over and saw Jax had finished the shot but was swallowing and licking his lips compulsively. She grinned. She knew he was done at that moment even if he thought he wasn't. She leaned over and tickled at his ear.

"You ready to concede darlin'?" she whispered in his ear, as she snagged the shot glass filled with tequila that Juice had slid away. She picked it up and slowly moved it in front of Jax, making sure the fumes from the tequila hit his nose. She grinned when he gulped and pushed her hand away.

"Sure you don't want it?" she asked, offering it once again.

Jax glared at her and she giggled before taking the shot herself and slamming the glass back on the bar top. She raised her hands up in victory.

"I'd say that's a win right?" she asked Chibs.

Chibs eyed Jax who was scrambling to get off the stool. "I'd say so from the looks o' him."

Randi took a deep breath before picking up her cup of ice and her cigarettes.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some air and have a cigarette to celebrate my victory. If you see my brother, tell him I'm outside," she said, grinning at Chibs. Kip had disappeared towards the back of the clubhouse after a few shots after he warned her not to hurt anyone's pride too much. Chibs nodded at her and Randi carefully made her way out the door of the clubhouse. She clambered up on a picnic table and lit a cigarette before lying back.

"You know if you are trying to get in Jax's pants that's not the way to do it. No one likes a girl that acts like a boy," a voice came from in front of Randi.

Randi shifted up onto her elbows and raised an eyebrow in disbelief at the bleached blonde standing in front of her. Randi swept a contemptuous look over her. She was poured into a tiny silvery top barely covering her breasts and a tiny miniskirt with sky high heels.

Randi snorted. "And I suppose practically showing my clam would do it then?" she asked, incredulously.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders and looked her over dismissively. "It works for me but somehow I don't think you could pull it off."

"Yeah, I don't think so either. And strange as it must be to you, I'm happy with that. By the way, just a FYI, I'm not looking to steal some guy from you. All I'm here to do is spend time with my brother," Randi responded, laying back down and taking another drag off her cigarette. "I'm really not interested in you, your hoohah, or who might possibly be visiting it either."

Randi heard her make a frustrated groan and then her heels clicking away. Randi mentally rolled her eyes.

_ Some women amused the hell out of her with their little games they liked to play._

Randi heard the door to the clubhouse open and someone stumble out towards where she was laying. She looked up as Jax bumped against the picnic table.

"You ok?" she asked, giggling at the blonde biker. His hair was everywhere and he looked completely annihilated.

"I'm absolutely fucking wonderful," Jax replied and clumsily climbed onto the table and laid back as well.

"Well, that's fan-fucking-tastic."

"What are we staring at?" Jax asked, staring intently up.

"I don't know what the fuck you are staring at. I'm studying my eyelids."

Jax closed his eyes and quickly reopened them and shot up. "The world spins when I do that."

Randi grinned. "That's tequila for you."

"How do you drink like that?" Jax asked.

Randi picked up her cup of ice and shook it slightly. "This is my secret. I chew on it in between shots. Keeps you hydrated and keeps your mouth and mind busy. You don't think of the fact that your head and stomach are swirling. Plus a couple glasses of water and no hangover for me."

Jax poked her in the side. "Could have shared that with me before."

"Yeah right, I wasn't about to help you," she responded, laughing.

Jax shrugged. "I don't blame ya there."

Randi stretched, her tank top sliding up enough to show off her tanned tummy. Jax's eyes focused on that strip of golden skin. He leaned over and grinned down at Randi.

"So does tequila make your clothes fall off?" he asked, running a finger over the skin showing.

Randi snorted and slapped his hand away. "Naah. More like tequila makes me punch a bitch in the throat."

"So you're a fighter not a lover?"

"Something like that," Randi responded, then sat up. She rubbed her eyes. "I'm still jet lagged as hell and drinking did not help. I'm headed to bed."

Jax nodded and watched as Randi clambered down from the picnic table and headed towards the door to the clubhouse.

"Night Jax," she said over her shoulder as she entered.

"Night," he responded, then smirked when he saw the blonde porn star that was strolling towards him. He knew it didn't even take tequila to get Ima's clothes off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally another chapter...Sorry it has taken so long but as I said on my other story...life got in the way. Apologies from the bottom of my heart for that. To everyone that reviewed or added the story to your faves or alerts...Thank you so much.**

**I'm not sure yet who I want Randi to end up with...I was thinking Jax but kinda second guessing myself now. I've made tweaks to this chapter so I can always change my mind...Therefore...**

**I'm going to take all of you guys opinions and preferences into consideration before I choose who I want my OC to end up with...So if you'd like to see her with someone other than Jax let me know. Review, message whatever. Jax, Juice, Chibs, Kozik, Happy? Not Tig...I don't think I could ever do him justice lol.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and as usual...I only own my OC... *sigh* **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_"I can't escape this hell_

_So many times Ive tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal, this animal)"_

_Animal I Have Become – Three Days Grac_e

"What the fuck kinda soup sandwich is this Corporal?" Randi asked, digging her foot into her brother's side carefully.

She had woken up about an hour previous, famished. A quick shower and she was ready to go but by the looks of her brother and most of the club for that matter, it was way too early. Most of the guys were spread out all over, half naked women covering them. Her brother was lying with his head on the stomach of the brunette from last night, him shirtless and her not wearing anything on the bottom. Randi shook her head and pulled out her phone and took an up close picture of Kip.

"The drool alone is prime blackmail material," she muttered to herself. She grinned when he looked up at her with bleary eyes.

"I'm not a soup sandwich."

"Oh no. You my dear one balled bro and this little situation you are in is a complete and total soup sandwich," she said, smirking down at him. "Now get your ass up. We are going for breakfast and you are gonna show me around this podunk town you want me to move to."

Kip sighed loudly then staggered to his feet. "I hate you."

"No, you don't. You fucking adore me. Now get your ass moving," she replied, pulling on a pair of sunglasses and heading out the door to wait. She strolled to her car and unlocked it and started moving her military gear to the backseat. She turned when she heard the clubhouse door open.

"Damn that was quick," she said, before facing the person. She grinned at Jax. "Sorry, thought you were Kip."

Jax yawned and nodded. "No biggie. I ran into him in the hall. He said he was hurrying."

"He better be," Randi said, the smile on her face belying her tone. She pulled out her pack of cigarettes and walked over to Jax, offering him one. Randi lit her cigarette before holding the lighter up to Jax's. She met his gaze as she lit the cigarette before her eyes scanned over the shirtless torso in front of her. Her eyes drifted down to the baggy jeans and boxers peeking out before looking over when the clubhouse door opened back up. She raised an eyebrow at Kip. He was still looking pretty horrible in her book.

"Dude, you look like you've been rode hard and put up wet," Randi smirked.

Kip just held up his middle finger and squinted at her.

"There's a pair of Oakley's hanging on the rear view mirror," she said, motioning to her car.

Kip nodded. "I can't find mine," he finally croaked out.

"You prolly lost em when you were face down in that last night," she responded, raising an eyebrow at him. "I remember when you were little you used to fall asleep with your face in whatever you were eating at the time too," she mused. "You're gonna end up suffocating one day."

Jax started laughing then choked on the smoke he had just inhaled. He shook his head when he recovered from his coughing fit.

"You aren't right," he said, smirking.

"They broke the mold when they made me, hon," she said and took one last drag from her cigarette before putting it out and walking to her car where Kip was waiting for her.

"I can see that," Jax said, watching the blonde slide into her car and fire it up before tearing out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Randi cut into her pancake and took a bite, closing her eyes in elation at the taste of the boysenberry syrup.<p>

"Jesus, this is what I've been missing," she mumbled.

Kip took a sip of his coffee and grinned at the look on his sister's face.

"You gonna have an orgasm over there?" he asked.

Randi snorted. " I love pancakes but they aren't that damn good."

Kip grinned before starting to scarf down his food. Randi shook her head, laughing. He was still such a kid at times. She had missed him so much, especially lately. She blew out a quick breath and smiled when she felt a hand squeeze her own. She looked up at Kip who was looking at her worriedly.

"You okay, sis?"

Randi nodded her head. " I am. It's just been a rough one Kip."

Kip sighed and looked at her sympathetically. "It'll get better soon. You'll be home for good and we can be a family again."

Randi nodded and grinned at him. "I've just gotta get outta this funk and I'll be okay."

"I can take care of that. We'll party it up tonight. Get your mind off of everything."

Randi nodded. "Sounds like a plan lil bro."

They finished eating in silence and Randi threw some cash on the table.

"What you got going on today?" Randi asked as they exited the diner.

"Just got club stuff going on. Nothing important though."

Randi nodded as she lit her cigarette. "Think I'm gonna head over to Valley. Visit him."

Kip eyed his sister. "You driving to Santa Nella?"

"Yeah, it's only a hour and a half drive. I'll be fine."

"Want me to come with you?"

"No. I'll be fine by myself," she responded, smiling at him. "Come on, I'll drop you off at the garage."

* * *

><p>Randi sighed as she strolled through the white markers. She didn't think she would ever be back here. Avoiding the hard stuff had always worked better for her. She came to a stop in front of a white headstone that looked like all the rest. She dropped down and sat cross legged in front of it. Her hand tentatively reached up and touched it.<p>

"Hey you," she said. "I know it's been so long since I've been here. I've been putting it off for so long but I think its finally time."

She sighed. "So much has changed. I think I've finally done enough and accomplished as much as I can. I don't know if I was doing it for you or for me. But it's time now. I'm ready to start a new chapter finally. And that means finally moving on."

"I hope you've been proud of me. I miss you so much."

She leaned against the headstone and lit a cigarette. As much as she would love to be able to shed one more tear for what she had lost, she had cried herself out long ago. She had finally became hardened to what life threw at her. Now she was full of quick wit, a hard temper, and a cold heart. As her section leader described her she was sarcasm with a gun. She looked up at the bright sky and let herself drift off, remembering the better times.

* * *

><p>Jax stared at the prospect who had just looked at his watch for what was probably the fiftieth time in the past ten minutes. He raised his eyebrow when the prospect met his gaze.<p>

"What's your prospect's problem, bro?" he asked Chibs.

Chibs looked at Half Sack. "Wot's the deal prospect?"

Half Sack looked at them with a deer in the headlights look as if he was up to no good. "Nothing."

Chibs and Jax both stared at him.

"It's just my sister. I figured she would be back hours ago and she still hasn't made it," he blurted out.

"Well, where did she go?"

"Santa Nella."

"That's not a long drive. What the hell is she doing there?"

"Visiting a friend."

"Well, why don't you call her?"

Half Sack flushed. "I don't know her cell phone number."

Chibs rolled his eyes. "Ya' migh' wanna get that idjit."

Jax nodded towards the door. "There's your girl now."

They all looked towards the clubhouse door where Randi had just walked in. Randi looked around and spotting her brother made a beeline towards him. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm back," she said with a big grin.

"Thank God," Jax muttered. "Your brother got his panties all in a twist cause you weren't back six hours ago."

Randi grinned and pinched Kip's cheek lightly. "Awww. Were you worried bout me?"

Kip blushed. "No. Well, maybe a little," he said, handing his sister a beer.

Randi held the cold beer to her forehead before putting it to her lips and taking a long pull from it. Both Jax and Chibs stared as she downed the beer, watching her throat muscles move in complete and total fascination.

"Thirsty?" Jax asked.

"God yes. I didn't wanna stop on the way back so I was just suffering, dreaming of the beer I was gonna get when I got here," she responded, grinning.

Randi looked around the clubhouse at the different girls grinding on some of the guys. The alcohol and weed were both flowing pretty steadily.

"Thought I was gonna miss all the fun. Apparently not," she said, motioning with her head to the little groups everywhere.

"Naah darlin. It'll last all night," Jax said, smirking.

Randi winked at Jax and Chibs. "I like it when it lasts all night," she teased back.

Chibs clutched his chest. "Oh a woman after mine own heart. You dirty, nasty girl," he said, grinning.

"You have no idea," Randi giggled, sticking her tongue out at him.

Kip sighed. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Randi laughed at her brother. "Hey bro guess what?"

Kip looked at his sister with a hint of trepidation. "What?"

"As your older sister, I think it's time you know that I have sex."

Kip slapped his hand over Randi's mouth gently. "Jesus Christ shut up. I don't need to hear that."

Randi grinned from behind Kip's hand, causing both Jax and Chibs to bust out into laughter.

"You done?" Kip asked.

Randi nodded and wiped her mouth once Kip removed his hand. "Yuck, I hope you washed your hands after where they were last night."

Kip smirked. "Wish in one hand."

Randi rolled her eyes and punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Nasty fuck." Randi looked around once again. "So what's the party for tonight?" she asked, noticing there seemed to be a lot more people packed in the clubhouse and out than the previous night.

"Got some guys from another chapter coming down. You'll like em," Jax said. "Good group of guys."

Randi nodded and bounced up and down on her toes. "Hey Kippers, I'm gonna go take a quick shower and change."

"Nothing too slutty Di," Kip said.

Randi rolled her eyes. "Oh shove it Kippers," she said, shoving him lightly before walking towards the back.

"Hey we approve of something slutty," Jax called after her, smirking.

Randi turned and grinned, walking backwards. "Figures you two would approve of sluttiness."

"Aye. We do. And since your lil bro is just a prospect, his opinion don't count anyway," Chibs threw in.

"I'll keep that in mind," Randi grinned, disappearing around the corner.

* * *

><p>Randi scanned the crowd of people milling around outside. She had looked everywhere for her brother and all she had found so far was grabby hands. She grinned when she finally spotted him and started to make her way over to where he and Juice were standing together.<p>

"Jesus fucking Christ, it's packed."

Juice and Kip looked over as she joined them. "Yeah it's crazy," Juice said.

Kip looked his sister over and groaned. "Didn't I say no slutty clothes?"

Randi held her hands out and looked down at what she was wearing. She had paired a tiny, silky, blue tank top with a tight pair of holy, low slung jeans that showed off her pierced belly button and her hip bones. She had curled her hair and put light makeup on and all in all, she was thinking she cleaned up pretty well. "How the hell is this slutty compared to what all these girls are wearing?"

Juice grinned and looked her over. "I don't think it's slutty enough."

Randi grinned at Juice, before sticking her tongue out at Kip. "See?"

Kip sighed. "God help me."

"There's no helping you bro," Juice answered, grinning. He grabbed a beer out of one of the ice filled oil drums. "Beer?" he asked, holding the beer out to Randi.

"Abso-fucking-lutely," she said, taking the beer and smiling back at Juice. She popped the top off and took a swallow, studying Juice over the bottle.

Kip shook his head, perfectly able to read his sister's mind as she stared down SAMCRO's intelligence officer.

"I love this song!" Randi exclaimed, finally hearing what was playing.

"From the north to the south, this state's all about silicon lips and all the fake tits!  
>California girls; best in the world, best in the back seat; so lets get fuckin' nasty!" she sang along with Hollywood Undead.<p>

"Wait a second! You know Undead?" Juice asked.

"Oh hell yea. Swan Songs is one of my favorite albums."

"Ok riddle me this...So stand in line while they ink numbers in your head.  
>You're now a slave until the end of time here. Nothing stops the madness,<br>turning, haunting, yearning. Pull the trigger. What's the name and who sings it?"

Randi looked at Juice incredulously. "Are you serious? Avenged Sevenfold. Nightmare. Duh."

"Marry me."

Randi laughed loudly, drawing Jax's and some of the other guys attention.

"Whoa, whose the hottie with Juice and the prospect?" the muscular blonde asked Jax.

"That would be the prospect's sister Randi. She's home on leave from Afghanistan," Jax responded, eyeing Kozik and taking a pull from his beer.

"Nice," he grinned, his eyes scanning the blonde woman.

"You ain't got a chance in hell," Tig threw in.

Kozik glared at the curly headed man. "Like you do?"

Jax rolled his eyes. "Neither of you assholes have got a chance."

"I can only marry you if you can tell me who sings: you give me head, it makes it worse. Take out your fuckin' retainer, put it in your purse," Randi said, grinning at Juice. "And as a bonus round for consummation of the marriage: I made the change from a common thief to up close and personal with Robin Leach and I'm far from cheap, I smoke skunk with my peeps all day."

"Too Drunk to Fuck by the Dead Kennedys and Juicy by Notorious B.I.G. Come on. I thought this was gonna be a challenge!"

"Ha! That's just round one sweetheart," Randi responded, winking at Juice. "It'll get a lot harder as it goes on."

Juice grinned at her. "Oh, you have know idea how hard it will get."

Randi threw her head back, laughing. This guy was great. Flirty but didn't think he was God's gift to women like some of the fellas around here. Plus any man who could name Dead Kennedys and Notorious B.I.G in one swoop was someone she wanted to get to know. He just needed to learn how to drink.

She smirked at him. "Want a shot?"

Juice groaned. "Not tequila."

"Jack only."

"I can do that," Juice said.

Randi grinned at her brother. "Kippers, I'll be back. Gonna go do some shots with Juicey here," she said, bumping Juice's hip with hers.

Kip nodded, already focusing on the brunette from the night before that was in the midst of giving him come hither eyes.

Randi grinned at Juice as he grabbed a bottle of Jack from the bar. "You think we are gonna drink that much?"

Juice raised an eyebrow. "Did you see how much you alone drank last night?"

Randi giggled. "You've gotta point there."

She drummed on the bar top. "Come on then. I've got the shot glasses," she said, grabbing two. "Get over here and let's do a shot."

Juice came around the bar and grinned at her before filling the shot glasses to the brim. They clinked them together in a silent toast before downing them. Randi winced as the liquor burned a path down her throat.

"Woo!" she exclaimed. Juice laughed at her before handing her the bottle. "I'm gonna hit the can. You take that and I'll meet you back out there."

Randi nodded before walking back outside. She lit up a cigarette before maneuvering back through the small groups of people. She stood on her tiptoes, not seeing her brother anywhere.

"Need a boost to see?" a voice whispered in her ear.

Randi spun around to see Jax standing behind her with Chibs, another blonde, and a quiet, menacing looking man with a shaved head.

"Naah. I'm good," she said. "Just was seeing if I could spot Kip. He's probably wandered off with some ass," she continued, waving her hand dismissively.

"Surprised ya haven'a run off with some ass as well," Chibs said, grinning at her.

Randi shrugged and laughed. "Haven't got that far yet. The night is still early."

"So Jax here was telling us you are on leave from the military. Air Force?" the blonde asked.

Randi raised an eyebrow. "Army."

The blonde looked her over with a new appreciation before holding his hand out. "Kozik."

"Randi," she answered, shaking his hand and then looking at the other man who was looking around at the scantily clad women all around them.

"That's Happy," Jax threw in.

Randi nodded at him, getting the he wasn't a handshaking guy kind of vibe.

"So, what do you do in the Army?" Kozik asked.

"Medic," Randi answered, looking around the crowd. She was beginning to feel the glares of some of the women in the crowd.

"How long you been in?" he asked.

"Ten long years," Randi mused before pouring herself another shot.

"You don't look nearly old enough to have been in for ten years," Jax interjected.

"I joined when I was 17."

"How many times you been overseas?" Happy finally joined in the conversation.

"I'm on my fourth deployment."

Kozik let out a low whistle. "Damn."

Randi shrugged. "I'm used to it now. It's more weird being in the states than it is overseas."

Randi continued conversing with the guys, answering all of their questions about the military and deployments, all the while aware of the killing looks she was getting from many of the women. Apparently, the local girls thought she was competition, she thought to herself. She went to pour herself another shot when someone jostled her from behind, causing the liquor to pour all over her hand and on the ground.

"Whoa! Watch where you're going," she said, smiling at the brunette that had bumped into her.

"Or what?" the brunette threw back with her hands on her hips. A couple of the local girls were gathered behind her.

Randi snorted and raised an eyebrow. This had to be a joke, she thought to herself.

"Or you are gonna end up wearing Jack as well," she responded ruefully.

"What are you gonna throw it on me?" the girl snipped back.

Randi shot Jax an incredulous look. "Is this chick seriously getting pissed?" she asked.

Jax shrugged, grinning slightly.

Randi turned back to the girl. "Look honey, I'm not trying to start shit with you."

"You've already started it, coming around here flashing your pussy."

Randi looked down at her crotch with a quizzical expression. "My pussy is definitely covered up so I think you are a little confused. Or drunk. Or stupid," she continued, shrugging her shoulders. "I'd love to stand here and argue with you, but I just don't have the time or the inclination to deal with a stupid cunt who no matter what I say is going to get offended because you think I'm trying to jump on the dick you've claimed as your own."

Randi started to turn back to face Jax when a hand shot out and grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her towards the ground. She yelped as she lost her balance and landed hard on the pavement. Before she could scramble back to her feet the brunette had a hand intertwined in her hair and was using her nails to try to scratch Randi's eyes out. Randi balled her fist up and let it fly upwards, punching her directly in the nose. The girls hands flew to her nose and that was all the advantage Randi needed. She reached up and grabbed the girl's neck and pushed back using the girl's own body as leverage to push her off of her. Before the girl could blink Randi was straddling her and unlike the girl, Randi used her fists instead of nails. Her fists were flying and she had lost count of how many times they had connected with the girl's face before someone was grabbing her around the waist and pulling her off the battered brunette. She started to turn and try to swing on the person holding her, her rage not making the distinction between the girl laying on the ground and someone trying to save her from an assault charge.

"Get her in her room so she can calm down," she heard Clay say to the person holding her.

They pushed her forward across the parking lot and into the clubhouse. She started to turn again but the person holding her just pushed her forward, marching her into the back and into the dorm room she was staying in.

"Stop pushing me," she said, whirling around and glaring at the man who had all but drug her into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>So lemme know what ya think...and who do you think Randi should end up with?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, thank you so much for all the reviews and adds...I'm glad everyone seemed to like the last chapter and thank you all for your input in who Randi should end up with. Still haven't decided yet. I've wrote a couple rough drafts for the next couple chapters and have been tweaking them non stop. Over the next couple chapters, I should be able to decide who I want her to end up with. It depends on how I write her interactions with the guys. So even, if something happens in this chapter or the next few chapters...doesn't mean she will end up with a certain person! ;) I really appreciate all of you that really went in depth into why she should or shouldn't be with someone. That helped me a lot and it is much appreciated. Hope you enjoy the next chapter..and as usual... M rating...I don't own the Sons...Just my OC's..though I wish I did cause Kozik would still be alive and Wendy would be in a bottomless pit. **

**Oh and bold words...there's a glossary at the end!  
><strong>

**go4itgirl- you were definitely helpful! lol definitely got my brain working!  
><strong>

**Axl Black- I usually go for Jax pairings...however I just think Randi would be too much for him lol Thank you so much for your input!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Would you be mine, would you be my baby tonight<br>Could be kissing my fruit punch lips in the bright sunshine  
>Cause I like you quite a lot, everything you got, don't you know<br>It's you that I adore, though I make the boys fall like dominoes_

_Kiss me in the d.a.r.k, dark tonight  
>D.a.r.k do it my way<br>Kiss me in the p.a.r.k park tonight  
>P.a.r.k let them all say<em>

_Hey Lolita, hey  
>Hey Lolita, hey<br>I know what the boys want, I'm not gonna play  
>Hey Lolita, hey<br>Hey Lolita, hey  
>Whistle all you want but I'm not gonna say."<em>

_Lolita- Lana Del Ray _

* * *

><p>"Jesus Christ! I'm trying to keep you from ending up in jail you idiot," Kozik snapped as Randi whirled around and pushed him away from her.<p>

"I wouldn't go to jail. I was defending myself," Randi glared.

"Yeah well, Charming PD wouldn't see it that way."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well. I don't really give a damn.

Kozik rolled his eyes. "Don't lose your temper with me sweetheart. I didn't do anything to you."

Randi flopped back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She hadn't meant to lose her temper, but she hated when people put their hands on her. She had spent most of her formative teenage years fighting to keep her ass from being beaten by her step dad. She wasn't about to allow some random slut get away with it just because she got her panties in a twist. She looked up at the door when it opened and groaned at the look on her brother's face.

"Seriously, Randi?" he asked. "I can't leave you alone for five minutes and you are beating some girl's ass? I'm just a Prospect. Are you trying to get me kicked out?"

Randi sighed. "She asked for it," she replied, running a hand through her long, blonde hair. When she brought her hand up quite a few strands clung to it. "See? Bitch pulled hair out."

Kozik snorted. "She's got a point prospect. She was provoked."

Kip sighed. "Didn't mean she had to beat her down."

"How you feelin' MMA?" a voice asked from the doorway.

"I feel fine," she said, grinning at Jax where he stood with brunette woman in scrubs.

"This is Tara," he said, motioning to the woman. "She's a doc and Clay wants her to look you over."

"I'm good. Don't need a doc. Besides, ya know that whole being a medic thing means I can take care of myself."

"Humor us," Jax said, before leaning down and kissing the woman quickly. "Patch her up darlin. Prospect, come with me. Koz, if she moves, sit on her," he finished before walking out.

Randi rolled her eyes at the gleeful expression on Kozik's face.

"Don't even think about it," she stated, staring Kozik down before turning her gaze on Tara. "If you've got some peroxide for my knuckles I'll be good."

Tara nodded. "I'll let you clean your knuckles if you let me take a look at that cut on your cheek."

Randi put a hand up to feel on her cheek and winced when it stung.

"Son of a bitch! The whore actually clocked me," she muttered.

"I think it was her nails and rings when she was trying to claw your face off," Kozik threw in.

Randi got to her feet and stalked towards the bathroom to check the damage herself.

"Motherfucker," she exclaimed, when she got a good luck in the mirror. She had a couple small cuts on her jaw and forehead where the girl's nails had made contact. The worst was a deeper cut on her cheekbone where apparently the slut's ring had sliced. She stalked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed before digging into her duffel bag. She handed a small green case to Tara.

"Mind helping me clean it up? I've got some butterfly bandages in there," she stated.

Tara nodded before pulling some gloves on and digging in her own bag. She started cleaning the cuts on her knuckles and seemed to be trying to figure out what to say to the woman in front of her.

"So, where did you learn to fight like that?" Tara finally asked, breaking the silence.

Randi grinned. "The Army. Kip. My step dad. Being a blonde girl in an inner city school. Take your pick," she said, then winced as she felt the sting from her split lip.

Tara smiled back at her. "If it makes you feel any better, she looks a lot worse."

Randi grinned wickedly. "Makes me feel a lot better."

"Bloodthirsty, aren't you?" Kozik asked from his laid back position on the bed.

"Slightly."

"Well, you broke her nose and I'm thinking fractured her cheekbone. Hard to tell without an x-ray."

Randi smiled with satisfaction. "Makes it all worth it."

Kozik shook his head, laughing. The woman was downright crazy, but it still intrigued him. He didn't know too many women that became so gleeful over breaking someone's nose. Maybe only Gemma.

Tara put the finishing touches on the cuts then got to her feet.

"All done," she said, zipping her bag up then handing Randi her case.

"Thanks Doc," she said.

"You're pretty damn quick," she continued, flashing her a grin. "Army docs make you suffer a whole hell of a lot more."

Tara grinned back at her. "I've had lots of practice on these guys around here. You're a much better patient than they are. Not nearly as much whining as the guys."

Randi smirked. "Men are crybabies."

"I'm still in the room you know," Kozik said incredulously.

Both women just stared at him. "We know."

Kozik threw his hands up before rolling off the bed. "Can't win around here," he said, before walking out to the sound of their laughter.

* * *

><p>"So, have you thought about what you are gonna do when you get out?" Tara asked, staring at her over her beer.<p>

Randi shrugged. "Not sure. Probably work as a paramedic if I can get hired on around here. I've stayed up to date on everything I need while I've been in," she answered, taking a long pull from her beer.

She and Tara Knowles had been sitting in the club house for quite awhile, getting to know each other and chatting about their respective lives. Randi was surprised that as different as they were, she genuinely liked the doc. Just felt bad that she was apparently in love with the Don Juan of SAMCRO. Oh well, wasn't her business, she thought, mentally giving herself a shake to focus on what Tara was saying.

"I've got some connections. I can put in a good word for you through the hospital. Maybe I can get you an interview before you leave."

"That would be great!" Randi exclaimed. "It's either that or work as a stripper to pay the bills."

Tara snorted. "You don't seem like the take your clothes off for money kind of girl."

"Naah, not at all," Randi replied, grinning at Tara.

"Who is taking their clothes off for money over here?" Jax asked as he straddled the chair next to Tara. Kozik and the man they called Happy took the seats on either side of her. Randi nodded at both of them.

"Not I," Tara responded, grinning and tilting her head up for a kiss from Jax, which he quickly obliged.

"Oh, so MMA over here is gonna get naked," Jax said, laughing.

Kozik and Happy both eyed her appreciatively as Randi rolled her eyes.

"Pass. Even if I can't get a job when I get back I'd have to be pretty bad off to even consider it."

"Could always get you a job at Cara Cara," Jax smirked.

Randi eyed all three men who were grinning at her.

"What's Cara Cara?" she asked.

Tara lightly punched Jax on the arm.

"Not someplace you would want to work," she replied. "It's a porn studio run by one of the guy's old lady."

Randi wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, no."

"Oh, come on," Kozik threw in. "Could do a little Army girl gone wild film. Nothing better than a girl in **cammies**."

Randi grinned wickedly at Kozik. "Oh absolutely. That works. And for the big finish, we can shove an M4 up your ass," she purred, smirking at him.

Kozik winced. "Painful."

Tara grinned at her. "I like your way of thinking."

Randi laughed. "I'm brilliant. What can I say?"

"Morbid. Twisted. Definitely crazy. But brilliant?" a voice said from behind her.

Randi grinned and tilted her head back to look up at her brother. "Hey Kippers."

He grinned down at her. "How's the hand and face?"

Randi looked down at her face then gingerly felt her cheek. "Just fine. Nothing a beer, or two, or three, wouldn't fix."

Kip shook his head. "I'll grab ya one. Anyone else need anything?"

Randi watched as her brother walked to the bar after he got everyone's orders.

"You know, he worries about you constantly," Tara said, looking at her sympathetically.

Randi nodded. "I worry about him more."

"Hell, I didn't even know Sack had a sister," Jax interjected. "He didn't tell any of us guys."

Tara raised an eyebrow. "If you had a sister, would you tell any of these lecherous pigs you had one? Much less, let them around her?"

Jax tilted his head. "Good point."

Tara sat back, grinning smugly at proving her point.

"Hey now! We aren't all bad," Kozik responded.

"Speak for yourself," Happy growled.

Kozik sighed. "Dude, you aren't helping my case."

"Didn't know I was supposed to be."

Randi smiled at the bickering back and forth as Kozik and Happy continued to argue. She looked over at Tara who shrugged in a what can you do manner.

* * *

><p><em>Randi grinned at the man sitting in the front passenger of the <strong>HMMWV<strong> then clicked her headset on._

"_Keep it up Butler and I'm gonna come up there and whip your ass," she threatened with a grin._

"_That's Staff Sergeant Butler to you Specialist."_

"_Hey now! It's Sergeant now, fuckhead!" she retorted._

"_You'd think you would remember your own girlfriend's rank, Sarge," the driver, Private First Class Diaz, piped in. _

"_Dude, never get involved in their domestic shit,' the** gunner**, Specialist Dunnam said, kicking the private lightly in the shoulder from his perch in the **turret**. "You'll end up getting your ass beat, then princess down there will have to patch you up and that will just piss her off. Which means a week of all of us not even being able to get Tylenol. And I'll kill you if I can't get my daily fix."_

"_Shut your face, Jeff Fa-Fa," Randi said, laughing. "You aren't getting your daily fix anyway. I got that pic you sent me while I was on leave. I will never be able to get that visual out of my head you fuckstick."_

_Randi heard him cackling over her headset. "_

_And I'm not related to that dude. Stop calling me Jeff Fa-Fa."_

_Randi smirked at Michael as he grinned back at her. _

"_Thanks for picking me up down here. I really didn't want to wait for a **Crashhawk** north."_

_Michael nodded. "We were just lucky enough to be making the supply run and **LT** said you had landed. How was leave babe?"_

_Randi shrugged. "It was okay. Would have been better if could have been there."_

"_I know. Wish I could of. You get to see Kip?"_

_Randi nodded, the glimmer of a smile appearing. "Yeah."_

"_How's he doing?" he asked. _

"_Wonderful. He said to tell you hey and he has a beer waiting for you when you go on **R&R**."_

"_Sweet, Little fucker owes me anyway from that night in Seattle."_

_Randi laughed. "That's what he said," she replied, before studying his face. From his piercing green eyes, straight nose, to the full lips. The smile on her face grew bigger._

"_What?" he grinned back, knowing what was coming._

"_I've missed you, Bang Bang."_

"_I've missed you too Doc," he replied smiling at her._

_Randi mouthed 'I love you' to him before her gaze was drawn to the windshield._

"_Look out!" she yelled as PFC Diaz jerked the wheel to the right to avoid the small Iraqi boy that had run into the road._

_They all breathed a sigh of relief as the HMMWV missed hitting the child._

"_Good driving, Diaz," Randi said, blowing out a huge breath._

"_You ok, Doc?"Michael asked, turning in his seat._

_Randi opened her mouth to reply before a loud boom sounded and her world went black._

* * *

><p>Randi jerked upright, her chest heaving and soaked in sweat.<p>

"Fuck," she muttered, trying to breath slowly to calm herself. It had been a couple months since the dreams had stopped. She had hoped it was permanent, but apparently her luck wasn't that great. She swung her legs to the floor and stood up slowly, her legs shaking. She rubbed her hip, the throbbing intensifying as she put weight on her right leg. She raked her hair back in a ponytail before sliding her feet into her flip flops and grabbing her cigarettes. She looked at her watch. Three am.

"Dammit."

She dug through her bag, pulling out a bottle of pills. She shook two into her hand before dry swallowing them. She tossed the bottle back in her bag before making her way out of the room and then out of the clubhouse.

Kozik looked up as the door to the clubhouse opened. He watched as Randi slipped out and let the door shut. His eyes followed her as she limped towards the picnic table he was currently sitting at.

"Hey," he said quietly, not wanting to startle her, since she hadn't seen him yet.

Randi sat down across from Kozik. She lit a cigarette and took a long drag before blowing the smoke out.

"Hey," she mumbled back.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, looking her over. He could see the dark circles under her eyes and her tanned face was unusually pale.

"Something like that," she mumbled, rubbing her head before nodding to the clubhouse door. "I see they are still going strong."

Kozik flashed a grin at her. "Yeah."

"Geez. You guys don't stop, do ya?" Randi asked, taking another drag from her cigarette.

"Naah. We go hard."

A smile flitted across her face at his words before she focused on her cigarette again.

"So, what's bothering you?" Kozik asked, studying her face.

"Just trouble sleeping. Too much bullshit on my mind," she answered.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Naah. I'm good," she replied, smiling at him.

She started to say something else but quieted when the club house door slammed open and a few guys stumbled out.

"Hey asshole!," one of the guys exclaimed, as they made their way over to the picnic bench Kozik and Randi were sitting. "What the fuck are you doing out here by yourself? Jerking off?" he continued, before spotting Randi.

"Or letting someone else do it for him, I'd think," a bigger man in a cut piped in, eyeing Randi.

"Naah. Just talking," Kozik stated.

All three men stared in disbelief at Kozik before turning their gazes to Randi. She took another drag of her cigarette and stared back coolly.

"Are you gay or just retarded?" one of the men asked.

Kozik rolled his eyes. "Dude, she ain't no sweet butt," he replied.

The bigger man eyed Randi. "She's at the club house, ain't she?"

"Don't matter. This is Half Sack's sister. Ya know, the Redwood Prospect."

"Oh shit! The one that went all cage fighter on that sweet butt earlier?" one of the guys crowed.

"That would be me," Randi said, speaking for the first time. "I'm Randi."

All three guys grinned at her, looking her over appreciatively before sitting down with her and Kozik. He rolled his eyes at the three men as they continued staring at her.

"Randi, these are some of the guys from Tacoma with me. Donut, Bowie, and Lorca," he said, pointing at each one.

"Nice to meet you," Randi said, before flicking her cigarette off into the parking lot.

"So, someone said you were in the military. Air Force?" the man Kozik called Donut asked.

Randi let out a sigh. "Army."

"No shit. I was Army myself. Did Koz tell you he did time in the Marines?" Bowie interjected.

Randi looked over at Kozik with a questioning look. "No, he didn't."

Kozik shrugged. "It was a long time ago."

"Still served," Randi stated. "Not everyone has the balls."

"True," Kozik replied. Randi stared at him before mentally shaking herself. She lit another cigarette and tuned the guys out, except for little glances.

Lorca got to his feet. "Well, let's leave these two alone. Beer in there ain't gonna drink itself."

Randi glanced up at them. "Don't leave on my account. I'm bout to go back to bed anyway."

Lorca grinned down at her. "It's alright, darlin. Besides, you two are both downers."

"Fuck you," Kozik said, laughing as the others backed away blowing him kisses.

Randi watched them walk back in before raising an eyebrow and looking at Kozik.

"Weird."

Kozik nodded. "Yeah, they are. So, what were you about to say before they came out here," he asked before swinging one leg back over the bench so he was straddling it.

"Ah, nothin," Randi said, waving her hand dismissively. "Can't even remember now."

Randi stood up and stretched before rubbing her cheek lightly. "Damn cheek is stinging now." She walked over to his side and sat down, tilting her cheek towards the light. "Did that cut break open?"

Kozik put his hand on her chin, tilting it more. "Naah, it hasn't," he said, before his gaze dropped to her lips. He started to lean back and speak before Randi's hand shot up and grabbed the back of his neck.

"Would you please stop being a puss and just kiss me?" she asked.

Kozik's lips twitched in a smile before his lips covered hers. Randi's eyes closed at the touch of his lips on hers. She had figured the man would kiss well and boy was she right. She felt his tongue run along the seam of her lips and she opened her mouth granting him entry. She ran her hands up his neck into his hair as his hands drifted down to her ass. He slid his hands under her and lifted her onto his lap, her long legs straddling him. Randi pulled her mouth away slightly and nipped at his bottom lip as she rolled her hips, grinding against him. Kozik kissed her deeply before letting his lips trail down her neck as he ran his hands from her hips up her back. He placed his hands flat on her upper back, using them to curve her upper body towards his mouth. Randi tilted her head back as he nibbled along her collarbone before burying his face in the tanned cleavage showing from her tank top. She cursed and sprung back from him when the clubhouse door opened and a large group of people spilled out. She quickly lit a cigarette and sighed as her brother walked up.

"I thought you were asleep Randi."

"Needed a nicotine fix," she mumbled, smiling at him and motioning with the cigarette.

He nodded. "You headed back to bed?" he asked, looking between her and Kozik, who was studying the ground intently.

"After I finish this cigarette," Randi responded.

Randi chatted with her brother as she finished the cigarette then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Night bro," she said, as she walked towards the clubhouse door. As she slipped inside, she caught Kozik's eyes and tilted her head before winking at him. The unspoken invitation was clear as the door closed behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Figured I would give quick definitions to some of the military words...<strong>

**Cammies- Shortened nickname for camouflage uniforms by Marines.  
><strong>

**HMMWV- High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle, the actual spelling of the word Humvee that civilians use  
><strong>

**gunner- member of a military team who operates turret-mounted machine guns  
><strong>

**turret- heavily armored structure, usually rotating horizontally, containing a gunner and their weapons, on top of a military vehicle  
><strong>

**Crashhawk- what Army service members affectionately or derogatorily call the Blackhawk helicopter**

**LT- Lieutenant, usually a platoon leader in the Army, lowest ranking officer  
><strong>

**R&R- for the military, rest and rehabilitation, usually a 2 week period for a soldier serving overseas, in which they come back to the states and rest..well try to :)  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I've noticed there is still some confusion...Yes this started as a Jax/OC story..and Jax will have a big part in this story as well. But it is more of a friendship with my OC now...Once I decide who I want Randi to end up with I will put the story in that character's category as well. But this is still a Jax/OC friendship story as well..If this makes any sense lol! As for her romantic interest..well as you will see in this chapter..It's still up in the air..So if anyone else would like let me know who you would like to see Randi with please do... As always thank you everyone from the bottom of my heart for all the reviews...the favorite adds and what not..It is so very much appreciated! I hope you enjoy this chapter and as usual..I do not own the Sons..though I wish I did as Jax would be locked in my bedroom :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Promiscuous girl<em>  
><em>Wherever you are<em>  
><em>I'm all alone<em>  
><em>And it's you that I want<em>

_Promiscuous boy_  
><em>You already know<em>  
><em>That I'm all yours<em>  
><em>What you waiting for?<em>

_Promiscuous girl_  
><em>You're teasing me<em>  
><em>You know what I want<em>  
><em>And I got what you need<em>

_Promiscuous boy_  
><em>Let's get to the point<em>  
><em>Cause we're on a roll<em>  
><em>Are you ready?"<em>

_Promiscuous- Nelly Furtado_

* * *

><p>Randi yawned and blinked, trying to focus her eyes. She hoped the person banging on her door had a very good reason for waking her up. She stumbled to the door, unlocked and opened it quickly.<p>

"What?" she snapped, seeing her brother standing in front of her. Kip just grinned at her, unaffected by her less than genial attitude.

"It's noon. Get your ass up."

"Blah," she said, walking back to the bed and dropping down on it face first.

"Come on Randi. You've only got a week left. Come spend time with me."

"I'm up," she replied, her voice muffled by the pillows her face was buried in.

"No, you're not."

"Ugh!" Randi exclaimed as she rolled off the bed and stalked to the bathroom. Kip grinned in victory and headed back outside. She freshened up and pulled on a pair of short cutoff shorts and a t shirt. She slid her feet into her sneakers and made her way out of the room and outside.

Randi winced as the bright sunlight beamed down. She shuffled to her car and grabbed her cigarettes and sunglasses, sliding them on before making her way to the garage where Kip was back to work on a car.

"You woke me up to watch you work?" she asked, eyeing her brother with a murderous look in her eyes as she pulled her hair into a messy bun.

Kip grinned innocently at her.

"Actually, I was hoping you could go get lunch for us."

"You are such an ass," she said, sighing before grabbing a piece of paper and pen from the top of the tool cabinet. She made her way around the group of guys writing their sandwich orders down before walking back to her car. She peeled out of the parking lot and headed towards the cafe in the center of Charming. She parked and went in to order the guys sandwiches. Ten minutes later, she had two bags full of food and was heading towards the door. She put her back to the door to open it and almost fell on her ass when someone else opened it for her.

"Sorry ma'am," a well dressed older gentleman said, smiling at her. "Saw you were struggling to open the door. Figured I could help you out."

Randi bared her teeth in a somewhat convincing smile. "I've got my hands full with all this food so thank you," she said, her eyes straying to his companion who was just standing there smiling at her.

"It's no problem," he said.

Randi forced a smile and nodded at them both before walking to her car. Even though he was very well dressed and just looked like a successful businessman getting lunch, something felt off to her. She hadn't made it this long in the military without learning to trust her instincts. And right now her every instinct was telling her something wasn't right about the two men. She unlocked her car and put the food in the passenger seat before sliding into the car. She put her sunglasses on and glanced up. She felt goosebumps rise on her arms and she shivered. Both men were standing in the doorway of the cafe just staring her way. Randi started her car and hurriedly made her way back to Teller-Morrow.

* * *

><p>"Jesus! He really did that?" Randi, laughing hysterically with tears streaming down her face, asked Tara.<p>

"Yes! He really did! Just dropped his pants to explain why the guys call him Half-Sack," Tara responded, giggling.

Randi rolled her eyes. "Can't take that boy anywhere."

She took a bite of her sandwich before setting it down.

"So, you think I've got a chance for this job?" she asked. Tara had wrangled her an interview with the head of the ambulance company that serviced St. Thomas and the surrounding area.

"Oh, most definitely. I talked to Steve after you left this morning. He's going to call you in the next couple of days to make you an offer. He just doesn't want to appear too eager," she said, rolling her eyes. "He said you are almost over qualified."

Randi grinned. "That's great! I've been looking at some places to rent. I figure I can go ahead and rent a place and Kip can stay there when I go back. When I come back here, I want to be able to get settled quickly."

"When do you leave?" Tara asked.

"Five days," Randi sighed. "I'll be glad to get back 'cause I worry about my guys, but I'm gonna miss Kip so much. And everyone here really."

Tara smiled at her. "I know I'm gonna miss you," she said, before frowning. "You're the first woman I've really gotten to know. That I actually liked, really."

Randi grinned at her. "It's cause I'm so awesome, right?"

Tara grinned back. "Absolutely."

Randi laughed. "Nope. It's abso-fucking-lutely!"

Tara laughed. "Abso-fucking-lutely!"

They finished their meal, chattering about Randi's plans for when she got back before Tara had to head back to work. Randi headed to the local real estate office to take a look at some more places. Three hours later, she had found the winner. She was heading back to Teller-Morrow when her cell phone began ringing.

"Choose your last words, this is the last time. Cause you and I, we were born to die," Lana Del Ray blared from her iPhone. Randi shivered and frowned before picking up.

"Hello?"

"Hey sis," Kip said. "Where you at?"

"On my way to the garage. Why?"

"Just wondering where you've been. Thought you were just going to lunch with Tara after the interview."

"Yeah, well. I had stuff to do. Renting a house and all that."

There was just silence coming from the other end of the line.

"What? Wait! Renting a house? I thought you were just gonna find a rental when you got back?" Kip sputtered.

"I changed my mind. Didn't wanna wait. You've gotta sign some papers tomorrow so you can be on the lease as well. You gotta dig out that power of attorney paperwork as well tonight. You're gonna need it while I'm gone to be able to handle shit. And once all the paper crap is done you gotta move your own shit in."

She could almost hear the confusion come over the line. "What do you mean my stuff?"

"Well, it's not like I'll be there. I'm not gonna pay money for a place and leave it empty the next few months. You can live there and look after everything. And that way you don't have to keep that shitty ass apartment anymore that you don't even stay at. Whatcha think?"

"You sure you want me living with you?"

"You're my only family Kip. Of course I do. We've been apart for way too long. Who else would I want to live with?"

"Well ok then. It sounds good to me then."

"Like I was giving you a choice," Randi teased as she pulled into the garage's parking lot.

"I'm in the garage," he said, seeing her pull up and park.

"K," she replied, before hanging up and getting out of the car. She walked over to the garage, enduring the wolf whistles from the guys at her outfit. She laughed as Kip glared at them all, yet kept his mouth shut.

"Who knew MMA could clean up so well?" Jax asked teasingly.

Randi rolled her eyes good naturedly. She had paired black wide legged slacks with a white button up top and a black vest. Black heels finished off the look. She had unbuttoned the shirt where you could see a hint of cleavage and her white tank top. Her hair was in a neat bun and she had even worn makeup.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it. It was only for my interview today."

"How did it go?" Kip asked, burying his head under the hood of the car he was working on.

"It went really good. Tara said he'll be calling me in the next couple days to make an offer."

"That's great sis!" Kip exclaimed, smiling at her from under the hood.

"Well, I'm gonna go get changed and I'll come back out and help," she said, nodding towards the car.

Kip nodded back, already engrossed back in the engine of the car.

Randi made her way across the lot and into the clubhouse. She grinned and changed her direction when she spotted Kozik.

"Hey you," she said, bumping his hip with hers before starting to pull her hair down from the bun she had it in.

He grinned back. "Hey! What you all dressed up for?" he asked, looking her over.

"Job interview."

"Sounds fun. What you about to do?"

"Oh, it was loads and loads of fun," she responded, smirking at him. "I'm gonna go change and go help Kip on a vehicle."

"Need some help? Looks like that might be difficult to get out of by yourself," Kozik said, placing his hand on her hip and crowding her against the bar.

"Besides, rain check, remember?" he continued, referring to the other night when she had fallen asleep after her unspoken invitation, leaving him wide awake and hard as a rock.

Randi grinned up at him and wound her arms around his neck before nipping his bottom lip. She pulled away and started walking towards the back where the dorm rooms were.

"Hope you can finish quick," she tossed over her shoulder as he started to follow her. "I gotta get back out there."

"If you know what you are doing I will," he replied, slapping her ass as she walked in front of him.

Randi opened the door to her room and pulled Kozik inside before slamming the door shut and locking it. Before she was turned around completely Kozik had slammed her back against the door and his mouth was on hers. She felt his hands start working on unbuttoning her vest. She slid her hands up his chest and under his cut, letting it fall to the floor before pulling his t shirt off as well, only pulling away from his kiss when the shirt reached their lips. She began kissing and nibbling down his neck.

"Jesus! Fuck!" Kozik swore when Randi bit his nipple lightly.

He hurriedly finished unbuttoning Randi's shirt and pulled it and her tank top off, leaving her in her black bra and pants. Randi ran her mouth back up to his as her hands worked on his belt. Kozik unbuttoned her pants and pulled them and her panties off in one swoop. Randi grinned against his mouth before she trailed her fingers down his chest and abs and them under his boxers and jeans and grasped his dick with her hand.

"Condom. And fuck me now," she whispered in his ear.

Kozik's fingers clenched on her hips hard before he reached in his back pocket and pulled out a condom. He quickly shucked his jeans and boxers and Randi's eyes widened as she got a good look at him and realized how large he was.

"You ready?" he asked her.

Randi grinned wickedly at him. "Feel for yourself."

Kozik ran a callused hand down her body, enjoying her shivering at the touch of his hands. He slowly rubbed her clit as his index finger slid inside her.

"God, you're so fucking wet," he groaned, sliding another finger inside her and pumping them in and out.

Randi writhed against the wall. "Koz. Now."

Kozik grinned at having the upper hand finally and continued his assault. Before Randi was aware of what he was doing, he dropped to his knees and pulled her left leg over his shoulder. He lowered his mouth to her and flicked her clit with his tongue. Randi threw her head back as Kozik started nibbling on her. The man knew just what to do to make her go crazy and lose control. She ran her hands through his spiky, blond hair before tugging at it. The biker between her legs had a very talented tongue. Her legs started to tremble as he thrust his fingers into her harder and sucked on her clit. She closed her eyes as waves of pleasure crashed over her. She felt Kozik drop her trembling leg and heard the crackle of the condom wrapper. She opened her eyes when Kozik grabbed her leg again and lifted it. She met his eyes as he thrust into her. Her breath caught as he filled her up.

"Oh my fucking God," she moaned.

"God ain't got nothin' to do with it sweetheart," he mumbled as he pounded into her.

Randi shivered as he ran his hands up the outside of her thighs to her ass. He cupped her ass in his hands and lifted her, her legs automatically wrapping around him. He walked them over to the bed and lowered her slowly to her back, never letting his dick slide out of her. Randi leaned up and nipped at his SOA tattoo on his chest.

"Fuck me harder," she said, running her nails up his chest then around to his back.

The breath she had unconsciously held whooshed out of when he started thrusting harder inside her. She dug her nails into his back and raked them down as he slammed against her. She could feel blood collecting under her nails.

"God, you are so fucking tight," he murmured.

She smirked when he pulled out of her and flipped her over before driving himself back into her. She arched her back and clenched her pussy around his dick, milking him. She shuddered when he grabbed a handful of hair and wrenched her head back so he could reach her lips. They shared a passion filled kiss before Kozik let her hair go and grabbed her hips, thrusting into her harder. He dug his fingers into her hips as he felt her tighten around him. He could feel her legs trembling as she started to come around his dick. He reached under her and flicked her clit, sending her over the edge.

Her moaning and the tightening of her pussy around his dick had him quickly following her. They both collapsed on the bed, him still laying on top of her and still inside her. He bit down hard on her shoulder when she tensed her muscles around him, before carefully pulling out and rolling off of her.

"Mmm. That was needed," Randi mumbled, stretching like a cat until her back made cracking noises. "Thank you," she continued, grinning at him before getting up and searching for her panties. Kozik watched her appreciatively as she found them and pulled them on before finishing dressing in short khaki shorts and a black tank top. She headed to the bathroom to fix her hair, missing the incredulous look Kozik was shooting her.

"What the hell? Not even asking for cuddle time?" he mumbled to himself, a petulant expression his face at the thought that for once he didn't have to kick a bitch out of bed first.

* * *

><p>Randi shoved Juice with her elbow. "Dude! Stop trying to kill me by cheating!"<p>

"I'm not cheating!" he exclaimed, elbowing her back.

"You are too! Fucking camper!"

"I'm a sniper. I can camp if I want!"

"You suck as a sniper!" Randi exclaimed, as she snuck her character behind Juice's and slit his throat. She grinned when the screen showed she had won.

"Ah ha! Die bitch die," she crowed, jumping up. "In yo face!" she exclaimed, pointing at Juice. "I told you I'd beat your ass at Call of Duty!"

"Rematch!" Juice exclaimed, pulling her back down beside him. "You cheated somehow."

"Oh bullshit! I won fair and square sucka!"

Kozik and Jax looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Juice had pulled his tv and Xbox in the main room after hours of he and Randi talking Call of Duty smack to each other. They had proceeded to play the game since then, only stopping for bathroom and beer breaks. Jax continued watching them argue playfully before turning to look at Kozik.

"So, what's going on with you and MMA?"

Kozik shrugged. "Nothin."

Jax raised an eyebrow. "Yeah ok. You forget I was in the clubhouse when you two came out of that room together, covered in marks."

Kozik grinned and took a long pull from his beer. "It was just a one time thing."

"Dude, you know she isn't a sweet butt," Jax said, shooting him a warning glance. Tara would kill him if he let any of the guys chase her away. Besides, the chick had grown on him as well. If he had had a sister, he thought she might turn out a lot like Randi.

"Oh, I know. And it wasn't me. Soon as we were done, she got up, got dressed and told me to get out. Hell, I felt more like a sweet butt than she did."

Jax looked at him incredulously. "You sound like you're complaining."

"I'm not! I'm just saying. I think she used me," Kozik mused.

Jax snorted. "Pussy."

Kozik glared at Jax. "Ok, Mr. Doc."

Jax grinned back. "Doesn't bother me. Think she's moved on to ol' Juicey?" he asked, nodding over to where Juice and Randi had their heads together, discussing the game they were playing.

Kozik shrugged, watching Ran run a hand along Juice's mohawk playfully. "Might have. Hopefully Juicey doesn't get too attached. I think she'd eat him alive."

Jax smirked. "From the looks of you, I think she tried to do the same to you."

Kozik laughed and shook his head. "Wild. That's all I can say."

"What's wild? The fact you are still here mooching off of us?" Tig asked, walking up with Happy. Kozik glared up at him.

Jax grinned. "No, we were talking about MMA," he responded, nodding towards Randi. "Apparently, she's a wildcat in bed, according to Koz."

"You tapped that?" Tig directed towards Koz. " I tried hitting up on that."

Kozik shrugged. "Maybe you're too old for her," he said, smirking.

Tig lunged at Kozik, drawing Juice and Randi's attention, before Happy grabbed him.

Randi raised an eyebrow at the two men before turning back to the game and Juice.

"Stupid boys," she mumbled. She had heard the conversation between the guys. "Men always have to act like such children bragging about their conquests," she continued. "And they wonder why women don't want to fuck them again. No offense," she said, catching Juice's raised eyebrow.

He shrugged. "None taken. We can act like pigs."

Randi grinned at him. "Exactly. Which is why I'm a hit and run kind of girl," she said, then looked over as Happy sat beside her on the couch she and Juice were sharing.

"What's up?" she asked, nodding at him.

"Nothing. What ya playin?" he asked, motioning to the tv.

"Call of Duty. Wanna play?" Randi answered.

"Naah," he said, shaking his head. "I like to just watch people play."

Randi smirked as she focused on the tv and continued pressing buttons on the controller.

"I bet you do," she mumbled under her breath. Juice had told her about some of the guys as they were playing and Happy had rated high on the 'let's his freak flag fly' list, only bested by Tig.

Juice snorted at hearing Randi's comment under her breath.

"You ain't right," he mumbled, then swore when Randi killed off his character yet again.

"Ha ha! You are officially my bitch," she exclaimed, jumping up and down in a victory dance while still seated.

Both men's eyes were drawn to the full breasts moving under her tight t shirt. Jax grinned at the looks on their faces. Randi had quite a few of the guys entranced by her many varied charms, her curvacious body and don't give a fuck attitude rating high on their favorite things about her. She stood up and stretched, oblivious to the eyes that focused on the strip of tanned and tattooed skin that was showing between her shirt and tight jeans. Randi set the controller down beside Juice and grabbed her cigarettes, offering one to Juice before starting to light hers. The flame from her lighter flickered out before it lit and she sighed.

"Shit," she said before the flicker of a flame in front of her face caught her attention. She smiled flirtatiously at Juice and leaned forward to light her cigarette, her gaze meeting his warm brown eyes. "Thanks hon," she finished, taking a deep drag from her cigarette.

"Ya seen my bro?" she asked, directing her question to Tig and Happy.

"Do I look like his keeper?" Tig asked, throwing himself into the spot Randi had vacated.

Randi mentally rolled her eyes. 'Such an asshole,' she thought to herself.

"He's outside in the ring," Happy's husky voice broke into her thoughts.

"Thanks, " she said, flashing a dazzling smile his way before making her way outside.

Tig punched Happy in the arm. "You trying to get in cage fighter's pants too? That pussy must be lined with gold. Got all of you idiots chasing her," he said, nodding towards Juice as well.

Happy shrugged off Tig.

"If she'd give you the time of day, you would be in line too," Kozik threw in.

All the guys groaned as Happy had to grab Tig yet again.

"Really? Again?" Jax asked, rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>Randi grinned as she hung up the phone and almost skipped back to where Kip was standing with Jax and Juice. Kip looked at her with anticipation.<p>

"Well?" he asked, smiling at her.

"I got it!" she exclaimed, grabbing him around the neck and hugging him tight. Kip grabbed her up and swung her around, her feet almost catching Jax.

"What the hell?" he asked, jerking his beer out of the way.

"Sorry!" Kip winced, before letting his sister down to clamber up beside Juice on the picnic table. "Randi got the job."

Jax smiled. "Well, good," he responded. He genuinely liked Sack's sister. They had all seen a different side of the prospect since his sister had arrived. He seemed more focused when she was around and thought out his decisions more. Tara, who usually didn't open up to females, even liked her and had been singing her praises. Jax smirked. 'Guess it was a good thing she hadn't taken him up on sleeping with him', he thought to himself.

"Glad you'll be sticking around then." Juice grinned at her. He had enjoyed having her around. He didn't meet too many women around the club that weren't just hanging around for the free booze, sex and the perks of being associated with the Sons. Plus, any woman that could kick his ass on Call of Duty was worth getting to know better.

Randi nodded. "Once I get back I gotta call them. I'll have to do some training to get caught up on their regulations and all, but it shouldn't be too hard." She grinned at Kip. "Looks like you aren't getting rid of me Kippers."

Kip laughed. "I've tried before and given up long ago."

Randi rolled her eyes and made a chattering motion using her hand. "Blah, blah, blah. What are you doing this afternoon Juan Bahl?" Randi asked Kip, grinning.

Kip flipped her off. "Cute. Real cute."

"I know I am," she snarked back. "I think I'm gonna go find a tattoo shop. Been holding onto a drawing for awhile. Who do you guys use?"

Kip shrugged. "The chick I used moved away. Haven't found a new artist."

Randi wrinkled her nose and looked at Juice. "Where you get yours done?"

Juice shrugged. "Why don't you see if Happy has his kit? He would probably do it."

"He does tats?" Randi asked in surprise.

"Yeah, he does a lot of the guys' tats. And he's damn good."

Randi nodded and started to slide off the table. "I'll go find him. See if he's willing."

Juice smirked at her. "I'm sure he is."

Randi flicked his ear as she scooted past him. "Perv."

"Duh," Juice responded, flicking her back.

Randi wandered into the clubhouse. She spotted Happy playing pool with Kozik and made her way over to him. He nodded at her as she walked up.

"Hey," she said, leaning against the pool table.

"What's up?" Kozik asked, making his shot.

"Not much," Randi replied then looked at Happy. "Juice said you're a tattoo artist."

Happy nodded silently.

"Got your kit? And would you be willing to do one?"

"On you?" Happy asked.

Randi nodded and Happy looked her over, noticing the tattoos that already covered her.

"Where you want it and what do you want?"

Randi motioned her hand to her ribcage, just under her breasts. "I've already got it drawn out. It's crossed pistols, a caduceus, and dog tags with a quote on the bottom."

Happy nodded. "Let me take a look at it and I'll see what I can do."

Randi nodded and hurried to the room to grab the drawing. She walked back to Happy and handed him the drawing. He look it over before nodding.

"I can definitely do this," he said as he looked around the clubhouse. "I'll have to find some lights to put in your room so I can see."

"If the lights good enough out here we can do it here. I don't care."

Happy raised an eyebrow in surprise. "That works. You can just climb up on the bar. I can do it there easiest. Just gotta grab my shit."

Randi waited patiently for Happy to grab his tattooing supplies. When he came back he immediately started setting up his stuff at the bar. He looked at her as he continued getting his work area finished.

"Go ahead and get up there," he said, motioning to the bar. Randi clambered up on the bar and let her legs dangle off the side. She watched him as he stretched and cracked his knuckles. "Alright, you can lay back. You wanna just pull your shirt up and tuck it so it doesn't get in my way?"

Randi shrugged and pulled her tank top all the way off. "There. It's out of your way," she said, laying back on the bar. Happy's lip twitched in a small smile, the first one she had seen so far from the quiet man.

Randi's eyes closed as Happy finished prepping her skin for the tattoo and she felt the first touch of the tattoo gun. They were both quiet as he worked. Randi had almost drifted off to sleep when the husky rumble of his voice interrupted her day dreaming.

"You doing ok?"

"Oh yeah, this is nothing. I can fall asleep while getting tattoos."

"You got a lot for a chick."

"Yup."

"What artist did you use?"

Randi's eyes blinked rapidly as she stared up at the light shining down on her. She swallowed past the lump that had formed in her throat.

"An old friend did most of them."

"_Stop moving or I'm gonna fuck this up," Michael said from his perch behind her where he was tattooing the last details on her back piece._

"_It tickles," Randi said, trying not to squirm. _

"_You are such a freak baby. It's supposed to hurt," he said, laughing._

"_That's why you love me," she said, grinning at him over her shoulder._

_He leaned forward and stopped an inch from her lips. "Kiss, kiss."_

"_Bang, bang," she mumbled before meeting his lips._

"Well, they did a good job."

"Yeah," Randi agreed.

Happy continued working on the outline of the tat as Randi tried to watch as much as she could from her position. "So what does that mean?" he asked, referring to the Arabic writing on the inside of her right forearm. He had been curious about the many different quotes she had tattooed on her.

Randi's eyes drifted over to her arm and smiled.

"When cities burn and armies turn and flee in disarray, cowards will cry: 'Tis best to fly and fight another day.' But warriors know in their marrow, when they die and fall, 'tis best to have fought and lost than not to have fought at all," she recited.

"I like that."

"Thanks."

"Those two?" he asked, pointing to the inside of her bicep where there was a chapter and verse from the Bible with another one on the inside of her other bicep.

"Matthew 5:9. Blessed are the peacemakers: for they shall be called the children of God."

"And the other one?"

Randi smiled with a sad look in her eyes. "Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends. John 15:13."

"What's some of your other ones?" Happy asked, noticing the melancholy threatening to take over.

"On my left arm, death before dishonor with the crossed pistols from when I was an MP. Got that one on my calf," she continued, nodding to her leg.

Happy leaned forward and looked at the tattoo of a soldier kneeling in front of an upside down weapon in a pair of boots with a helmet and dog tags.

"And when he gets to heaven to Saint Peter he will tell. Just another soldier reporting, Sir. I've served my time in hell," he read aloud, then silently read the list of names on her calf.

"All the names are ones I served with that didn't make it back," Randi said, quietly. "Got the Japanese cherry blossom tree on my left side and then my back piece."

"Nice ink," he mumbled, concentrating on his work.

"Thanks," she responded, before letting herself zone out.

* * *

><p>Randi felt Happy's hand brush against her breast,bringing her out of her daze. The muscles in her stomach tightened.<p>

"Just relax. I've got like a minute left and I'll be done," Happy said, his big hand covering her stomach to hold her still.

Randi nodded and stared up at him, her eyes heavy. She wasn't about to admit that she was relaxed plenty, the feel of his hands and the tattoo gun turning her on.

"Done," he said, lifting the gun from her skin and setting it down before wiping her skin down one last time. He pulled his gloves off.

"Wanna see it before I cover?" he asked.

"Yeah, definitely," Randi replied, sitting up.

Happy stood up and stretched before helping her down from the bar. "I got a full length mirror in my bathroom. Come on."

Randi followed the tall biker down the hall and into his room. She glanced around quickly at the surprisingly very neat room before following him into the bathroom.

"There ya go," he said, pointing out the mirror and stepping back out into his room.

Randi stared into the mirror at her new tattoo that covered her ribcage. The detail on the crossed pistols and the caduceus was perfect. Her eyes skimmed over the dog tags before reading the quote to herself. 'The soldier above all others prays for peace, for it is the soldier who must suffer and bear the deepest wounds and scars of war.' She smiled, loving the new tattoo. Happy had nailed her design perfectly.

She turned to walk back into his room to thank him and her nose hit his chest. She stepped back and tripped, her arms flailing slightly to keep her balance. Happy grabbed her arms to keep her upright and Randi breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't end up on her ass. She glanced up at Happy to thank him but her words died at the look on his face.

She stared up at him and used her tongue to wet her lips, drawing his gaze to her lips. She started to open her mouth to speak before his mouth crashed down on hers, making all thoughts flee right out of her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it has been so long since an update. Unfortunately, the military called and when they call you answer, even if it is just for a school. :) But the good thing is I can now devote some more time to my writing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you like it please let me know! As usual, I don't own the Sons..but I wish I did!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't do it for the money<br>There's bills that I can't pay  
>I don't do it for the glory<br>I just do it anyway  
>Providing for our future's my responsibility<br>Yeah I'm real good under pressure  
>Being all that I can be<em>

_And I can't call in sick on Mondays_  
><em>When the weekends been too strong<em>  
><em>I just work straight through the holidays<em>  
><em>And sometimes all night long<em>  
><em>You can bet that I stand ready when the wolf growls at the door<em>  
><em>Hey, I'm solid, hey I'm steady, hey, I'm true down to the core<em>

_And I will always do my duty no matter what the price_  
><em>I've counted up the cost, I know the sacrifice<em>  
><em>Oh, and I don't want to die for you<em>  
><em>But if dying's asked of me<em>  
><em>I'll bear that cross with honor<em>  
><em>'Cause freedom don't come free<em>

_I'm an American soldier, an American_  
><em>Beside my brothers and my sisters I will proudly take a stand<em>  
><em>When Liberty's in jeopardy, I will always do what's right<em>  
><em>I'm out here on the front line<em>  
><em>Sleep in peace tonight<em>  
><em>American soldier, I'm an American soldier"<em>

_American Soldier -Toby Keith_

* * *

><p>Randi felt Happy's hands tangle in her hair as his mouth slanted over hers. She shivered as what felt like electricity ran through her body. She sighed in pleasure and opened her mouth to his assault. She winced as he bit her bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth and cradling her face with his hands. For such a hard, dangerous man, his hands were surprisingly gentle. Randi slid her hands up his chest and pushed, breaking the kiss.<p>

"What the hell was that?" she asked, breathing deeply and more affected by the kiss than she wanted to admit.

"It was a kiss," Happy stated evenly. "One you enjoyed."

Randi shrugged before glaring at him.

"Hasn't anyone told you its rude to plant a kiss on someone you don't know?"

"What don't I know? You're the prospect's sister. You're in the Army. You've got lots of tattoos and you want to fuck me. What else do I need to know?"

Randi's mouth gaped slightly. "I don't know anything about you though. And who said I wanted to fuck you?"

Happy raised one eyebrow. "And how much could you possibly have known about Kozik? Playing dumb doesn't suit you and I don't like being lied to."

Randi sputtered. "You are a jackass," she exclaimed as she tried to move past him out of the bathroom.

"Maybe so. But you still want to fuck me," Happy responded, placing his hand across the door way to prevent her escape.

Randi glared at him. "Move."

"Not till you admit it," Happy responded evenly, a smirk curling his lips. He didn't know why he was messing with this woman. Something about her had grabbed his attention and drew him in. He was usually more of the fuck them and send them on their way kind of guy.

"I liked you better when you didn't talk," Randi said, trying to shove past him in vain. Happy just kept smirking at her, which only enraged her more.

"Fine. I want to fuck you," she spat out before shoving past him when he dropped his arm. As she started to walk out of the bedroom she tilted her head before stopping and looking at him.

"However, now I wouldn't touch you if you were the last man on Earth," she finished before stalking out.

Happy shocked himself by the large grin that spread across his face. Oh, he would take that challenge. Little soldier girl had no idea what she was in for.

* * *

><p>"Insufferable fuckhead," Randi muttered as she stalked back up to the front room of the clubhouse.<p>

"Whoa! Where's your shirt?" Kip asked, covering his eyes.

Tig smirked from his perch at the bar.

"Who cares?" he asked, staring at Randi lasciviously.

Randi just rolled her eyes and started to try to dress her tattoo herself. Happy stalked up and snatched the cling film from her hand.

"Move your arm out of the way," he ordered then stared at Randi with that bottomless, black gaze until she finally moved her arm. He knelt down and dressed her tattoo before rising and grabbing her tank top.

"Put it back on," he ordered, handing her the shirt before turning and packing his tattoo supplies.

Randi pulled the tank over her head, rolling her eyes as she did so.

Tig looked back and forth between the two of them and grinned. 'Oh, something had definitely happened between those two,' he thought to himself. He let his eyes run over Randi. He couldn't blame the killah. The bitch was hot.

"How much do I owe you?" Randi finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing."

Randi's nostrils flared. This guy was beginning to get on her last damn nerve. Kip watched the back and forth between his sister and the club's killer in growing horror. He could just picture Happy losing his temper with Randi and snapping her neck.

"How...Much...Do...I...Owe...You?" Randi asked again, pausing after every word to make sure it sunk in.

Tig grinned and raised an eyebrow. Not too many people had the balls to talk to Happy like he was a recalcitrant five year old. He had to give it to her. She was brave.

Happy straightened to his full height and turned to look at Randi.

"No-thing," he enunciated, mocking her way of speaking to him.

Randi's eyes closed before she took a deep breath. She had mentally strangled Happy a dozen times already. She opened her eyes and smiled at Happy sweetly, deceptively innocent.

"Ok," she said. "Thank you," she continued before turning to Kip.

Happy made a noise that Randi figured was a grunted you're welcome.

"Gonna go smoke," she said to Kip. "Come with?"

Kip nodded and followed his sister outside to smoke. They sat down at the picnic bench and Randi lit two cigarettes, handing one to Kip.

Kip studied his sister carefully before speaking. "You leave in two days. You ready?"

"Yeah, I am. Think I got my head right," she said, blowing out a cloud of smoke.

Kip's eyes searched hers before she looked away. He scanned her face, noticing the dark shadows under her eyes and the pallor to her normally tanned face.

"You haven't been sleeping, have you?"

"I have," Randi started to respond before she caught Kip's expression of disbelief.

"Ok," she amended. "I haven't been sleeping that well."

"You taking your pills?"

Randi shrugged. "Off and on. I don't like being knocked out."

Kip nodded. "Is it the nightmares or your hip?"

"Both. I think the dreams start when my hip starts hurting," Randi mused.

"You gotta start taking your meds the right way Di."

"I know," she mumbled.

"Then start taking them," he stated, staring at her until she met his eyes.

"Fine, I will," she responded.

Kip just stared at her. "Now."

Randi rolled her eyes. "Okay," she muttered, getting up from the picnic table and putting her cigarette out. She walked back inside to her room, mumbling under her breath the entire way. She dug in her duffel bag and found her spare cosmetic bag. She sat on the bed cross-legged and dumped the bag in front of her. The bottles of medicine spilled out over her bed. She started opening the various bottles and shook out the different pills. She grabbed her bottle of water and swallowed the pills before she took a long drink of water. She looked up when she heard a knock and her door swung open.

She saw Gemma raise her eyebrows at the sight of the pill bottles spread out in front of her. She sauntered in and closed the door behind her.

"Your brother said you were back here," she said, leaning against the door with her arms crossed in front of her, still eyeing her and the medicine.

Randi started to put the bottles back in her bag, just waiting her out.

"So you got a pill problem sweetie?" she finally asked.

Randi snorted. "Only problem I have is I don't take them regularly like I should."

Gemma nodded slowly. "Soo," she said, drawing the word out and staring at her.

Randi just stared back, not willing to volunteer her medical history to this woman, even if she had been nice to her and let her stay here. It wasn't any of her damn business.

"It all legal?"

"Yeah, kinda have to be being I'm still in the Army. You get popped on a drug test and don't have a script you get kicked the fuck out."

Gemma nodded and eyed her. "I'm going to the store for some stuff. Come with me."

Randi nodded and grabbed her ID and cash, shoving it into her pocket before slipping her flip flops on and following Gemma out.

* * *

><p>"So, you're leaving out soon?" Gemma asked as they strolled through the small grocery store.<p>

Randi nodded and started picking up the cases of beer that Gemma pointed at and began to put them in the shopping cart.

"I fly out day after tomorrow."

"You aren't driving back up?"

"No, gonna leave my car here. One less thing I have to worry about when I get back," Randi responded, continuing to place the items Gemma pointed at in the cart.

"Half Sack said you got a place for you two," Gemma said.

"Yup," Randi replied noncommittally.

"So, you're gonna settle down here?" Gemma fished.

"Yeah, I am. It'll be nice to put down some roots and see Kip for more than a couple weeks every few years."

"I know he's happy about you moving here."

Randi nodded and smiled. "I'm happy about it too. I've been waiting for this for awhile. I need to be around my family."

Gemma smiled at her. She liked this girl. No nonsense, tough as nails, and had her head on straight. 'Too bad she didn't hook up with her son instead of the walking drama that was Tara Knowles,' she thought to herself as they headed towards the the checkout line.

"I told your brother, but he's kind of forgetful. Dinner at my home tomorrow. I know you haven't had a true home cooked meal since that cookout at the clubhouse."

"That sounds good to me. Can I bring anything?"

"Be there at eight and no, I've got it covered."

Randi nodded and they both started placing the items on the counter, not noticing the two men watching them from across the store.

* * *

><p>Randi pulled her car up to the curb in front of Gemma and Clay's house and shut off the engine. She climbed out and tucked her cell phone in the back pocket of her jeans. She heard the throaty pipes of a motorcycle approaching and leaned in to grab the bottle of Scotch she had brought over for Clay. She heard boots approaching and thrust the bottle behind her, figuring Kip had finally caught up to her.<p>

"You can take this in for me," she said as the bottle was snatched out of her hand.

"What am I? Your fucking delivery boy now?" Happy snapped.

Randi straightened to her full height and put a hand out to grab the bottle back.

"I thought you were Kip walking up."

Happy held the bottle out of her reach. "You thought wrong."

Randi rolled her eyes and tried to snatch the bottle again.

"I've got it. Just get the rest of your shit."

Randi blew out a long, deep breath before leaning back inside the car to grab the bottle of wine she had brought for Gemma. She picked up her cigarettes and lighter before straightening and shooting Happy a dirty look. She had felt Happy's gaze on her ass the entire time. She shoved the cigarettes and lighter in her pocket and shut her door before hitting the lock button.

"I can take that now," Randi said, holding her hand out for the bottle of Scotch.

Happy turned and headed up the drive, ignoring Randi. Randi glared at his back and stormed after him.

"Would you just give me the fucking bottle?" she asked as they made it to Gemma's front door.

"Shut up," Happy answered as he started to reach out for the door handle. Randi grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face her.

Randi's eyes widened as Happy put his hand not holding the bottle on her chest and propelled her backwards until her back hit something solid. Her breath hitched when he slid his hand up to her throat and squeezed lightly.

"I am not one of your little soldier boys. I will snap your fucking neck. You got me?"

Randi nodded her head before barely grabbing the bottle of Scotch that he thrust against her stomach. Randi watched as he stalked into the house and she finally let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Her eyes narrowed at the door he had disappeared into. Obviously, he had underestimated the kind of woman she was. It was about time Happy got a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

><p>Randi wiggled her fingers at the guys still hanging around Gemma's family room. She had been there for quite a few hours now and her hip had been steadily aching over the past hour. She kissed Gemma on the cheek and made her way out of the house to her car before heading back to the clubhouse. She parked her car and locked it before trudging back into the clubhouse. Her eyes scanned the room seeing Happy and Juice playing pool and a few hang arounds drinking and laughing.<p>

"Hey MMA!" Juice called out to her. " You wanna play some pool?"

Randi walked over and smiled at him, ignoring the man at his side. "Naah. I'm gonna head to bed. Gotta get up early and pack before I fly out tomorrow."

"Damn! You're already heading back overseas? Seems like you just got here," Juice said, a frown on his face.

"Yeah, I know. But yup, gotta get back to my guys. I'm sure they've been running wild since I've been gone," she replied, smiling back at Juice.

"Alright, well you get you some sleep. We'll see you in the morning," Juice said, giving her a one armed hug.

Randi grinned at him before meeting Happy's eyes and her smile fell off her face. She turned away and rolled her eyes before making her way to her room. She stripped down to just panties and a t-shirt, climbed under the covers and laid face down before quickly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Doc! Come on Doc! Wake up for me!" a voice shouted as Randi's eyes fluttered open. Her vision swam as the figure in front of her started to tug at her arm. Her head lolled back before a gentle slap to her cheek helped her focus on the man in front of her.<em>

"_Dunnam," she gasped out._

"_That's right. It's me Doc. Come on now," Specialist Dunnam said._

"_Michael!" she exclaimed and went to sit up quickly before a wave of pain radiated from her hip. _

"_Nu-uh Doc! Come on stay with me," Dunnam said, snapping his fingers in front of her face as she looked like she was gonna go lights out yet again. "Gotta get you out of here."_

_Randi's eyes scanned her surroundings wildly. "Where's Michael?" she asked as she started to try to crawl past Dunnam. _

_Dunnam grabbed her and held her down. "Come on Doc. We've gotta get out of here!" as Randi tried to fight past him. He pushed her back and lost his balance, landing on Randi's right side. A fresh wave of pain hit her and her eyes rolled back as she passed out._

* * *

><p><em>Randi's eyes shot open as she felt a needle pierce her skin. She tried to pull her arm away but it was held down tight.<em>

"_Hey Doc, stop moving. We got you," a voice came from above. She tried to lift her head before realizing her forehead was strapped down. Her eyes darted around trying to figure out who was speaking to her. She recognized one of the flight medics that she had worked with previously._

"_Keith," she finally croaked out. _

"_Yeah, it's me Doc. Now come on. I gotta get this IV in you," he replied._

"_Michael?" she asked, wincing. Her throat felt like someone had taken sandpaper to it._

"_He's in the other Blackhawk Doc. They're taking care of him I promise. By the time you get there he'll be patched up. Now, let me take care of you. You've lost a lot of blood."_

_Randi nodded as she closed her eyes to blissful darkness yet again._

* * *

><p>Happy's eyes shot open and he cocked his head. He could swear he had heard a scream as he started to drift off. He rolled out of his bed and made his way to his door. He opened it and stuck his head out, listening carefully. He heard a low moan and smirked. Tig must be up to his usual tricks. Then he heard the sobbing. He cocked his head and followed the sound to Jax's old room.<p>

"Please. No, no, no," he heard through the door. He stalked towards the main room of the clubhouse and looked around for the prospect.

"Yo! Where's the prospect?" he asked Juice.

Juice shrugged. "I think Tig sent him on an errand," he said. "What's the matter?" he asked as Happy immediately turned on his heel and headed back towards the dorm rooms.

"Nothin," he called over his shoulder.

Happy stood at the door and listened. 'Maybe she was ok,' he thought to himself until the sobbing started up again. He jiggled the handle of the door and was surprised when it easily turned.

"Stupid bitch," he muttered before stepping into the room. He let his eyes adjust to the dark as he closed the door behind him. The woman was still asleep on the bed. She had kicked the blankets off of her and her t-shirt had ridden up to expose her long legs and taut stomach to his gaze. He saw her eyes rapidly moving under her eyelids and tears were steadily streaming from her closed eyes.

"No, Michael," she moaned before her head thrashed back and forth.

"Guess I'm a fuckin babysitter now," Happy mumbled before walking closer to the bed and sitting down beside her. He grabbed her arm trying to shake her awake and was completely unprepared for the fist that slammed into his right eye. He started to tumble back off the bed and grabbed a hold of the blonde as he fell. Before he could move Randi tumbled down on him, her knee landing between his legs and her forearm slamming down on his throat.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Randi shouted. "Trying to climb in bed with me or something?"

Happy winced at her knee still digging into his balls before growling at her and grabbing her throat with his hand.

"Bitch, I was trying to wake you up. You were crying and screaming in your sleep," Happy snarled back.

Randi sighed before removing her forearm from his throat. "I'm sorry," she said, surprising Happy. He looked up at her in shock at the apologetic look on her face.

"Can you, ummm, take your hand off my throat now so I can get up?" she asked. She winced as his hand tightened on her neck before he released her. Randi stood up before holding her hand out to Happy to help him up. He stared at her distrustfully before climbing to his feet without her help.

"What the fuck was that?" he spat out at her.

Randi sighed before rubbing her face. "Just a little tip. Never ever wake up someone having a nightmare, who just spent seven months in a combat zone I might add, by grabbing their arm. Poke em on the foot or something. You're less likely to get swung on."

Happy raised an eyebrow at her.

Randi shrugged. "What?" she asked, before walking over to her duffel bag. "I need a fucking drink," she muttered before bending over and digging through the bag. Happy smirked as the t shirt she was wearing rode up revealing tanned thighs and her panties. She straightened and pulled out a full bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Want some?" she asked, sitting on the bed and scooting back until her back hit the wall. She grabbed the ashtray off the side table and placed it on her thigh before reaching for her cigarettes and lighter. She lit up a cigarette before unscrewing the cap off the bottle of Jack and taking a healthy swig of it. She held it out to Happy as he was just sitting and staring at her. Happy eyed her warily as he sat down on the bed beside her and took the bottle of Jack. Randi took a long drag from her cigarette before running a hand through her hair. She set the cigarette on the edge of the ashtray before pulling her hair into a ponytail and using a rubber band around her wrist to fasten it. Happy watched her in fascination before handing back the bottle and grabbing her cigarettes and lighting one.

Randi tipped it up and took a long swallow before passing it back to Happy. They sat like that, passing the bottle back and forth and smoking cigarettes until they both finally passed out from the liquor and lack of sleep.

* * *

><p>"Fucking alarm," she mumbled as she slowly started to awaken. She yawned and started to stretch until a hand gripped her hip to keep her from moving. Her eyes widened as she looked down at the tanned hand spanned across her hip. She jerked away from the body behind her and rolled right off the bed, landing with a thump. She peered over the bed and groaned when she spotted Happy smirking at her.<p>

"Mornin'," he rasped.

Randi sighed and rolled her eyes before getting up from her inelegant perch on the floor. She quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and grabbed her phone to silence the alarm before finally looking at the man in the bed.

"Ummmm morning," she muttered before looking at her watch. "Fuck I gotta get packed!"

Happy smirked before rolling out of the bed and getting to his feet. "Don't worry kid, I'll get out of your hair," he said, heading towards the door.

Randi nodded gratefully.

"But ya owe me. Woke up with fucking drool on my god damn shoulder," Happy threw over his shoulder as he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Randi rolled her eyes and laughed before she started gathering her clothes up.

* * *

><p>Randi sighed as she looked around the small room she had been staying in the past two weeks, making sure she wasn't leaving anything behind before she walked out, shutting the door behind her. She headed into the main room of the clubhouse and grabbed up her duffel bag before heading outside. She popped the trunk of her car and tossed the bag inside before scanning the parking lot for her brother. She spotted him standing beside Tara and Jax and made her way over to them.<p>

"Ready bro?" she asked, pulling her cigarettes out and lighting one up.

Kip nodded his dejectedly. "Yeah, if you are."

Randi sighed and threw her arm around her brother. "I'll be back soon Kippers."

Kip smiled at her. "I know. Come on. Let's get you to the airport."

Randi nodded and turned to Jax and Tara. "Thanks for everything you two," she said, smiling at them.

Jax smirked. "You really think we are gonna let you fly off without an escort to the airport?"

Tara rolled her eyes and lightly hit Jax in the stomach. "What he means is I really want to see you off if you don't mind. And some of the other guys decided to invite themselves."

Randi grinned at her. She and Tara had gotten very close during her visit and she wouldn't mind another friendly face seeing her off. Plus she could be there for Kip once she had departed.

"I don't mind at all. It would be welcomed. I've never had anyone see me off besides Kip," she said with a warm smile towards Kip.

Tara grinned. "Great. Well, let's load up."

Randi threw her cigarette down as she and Kip headed to her car. She smirked as Kip headed towards the driver's side door.

"Don't even think about it little fucker. When I get on that plane you can drive it. Till then, you're riding shotgun."

Kip sighed and changed direction, heading to the passenger side. He looked at her over the top of the car.

"Anyone ever tell you that you are a bitch?"

"All the time Sunshine," she said, grinning at him before sliding into the car and firing it up.

She backed up and then pulled out of the garage parking lot following the bikes towards Stockton. All was quiet in the Mustang as she and Kip were both lost in their own thoughts. As they neared the airport the silence was finally broken.

"I'm gonna miss you Di," Kip said quietly.

Randi looked over at her brother who was looking out the window at the cars they were passing.

"Why are you stressing Kip? I'll be back before you know it, annoying the fuck outta you," she replied.

Kip shrugged. "Dunno. Just something feels off Di."

Randi reached her hand over and slid it into Kip's. "I'll be fine bro. You know I'll never leave you."

Kip nodded and squeezed her hand. "I know Di."

Randi hit the turn signal, following the bikes into the short term parking lot at the airport. She pulled into the first empty spot before turning the car off and sighing loudly. She pulled her beret on before stepping out of the car. She grabbed her bag out and threw it over her shoulder before following the bikers making their way towards the entrance. As she stepped inside, she pulled her beret and sunglasses off and shoved them in one of the many pockets her camouflage pants had. She grinned at the people making a wide berth around the group of bikers before making her way to the check in counter. She quickly checked in before heading back to the group.

"When does your flight leave?" Kip asked.

Randi shrugged. "40."

Kip's eyes rolled. "Dumbass. You still gotta get through security. Let's get you up there."

Randi made her way towards the security line before turning to face the group that had escorted her.

"Thanks for sending me off," she said, smiling at them.

Juice grinned at her and picked her up in a back breaking hug. "We got our Skype hooked up. When you get where you're going hit me up."

Randi grinned at him. "Of course! As long as you promise to get naked on cam for me every once in awhile. Every girl needs a morale boost!" she responded, hugging him tightly before he let her down. She turned to Happy who stared at her with his deep, dark eyes.

"Stay safe," he rasped as he nodded at her.

Randi nodded back. "You too," she said before turning to Jax.

She hugged him tightly. "Keep him safe," she whispered into his ear before breaking away and turning to the woman standing next to him. They hugged fiercely and Randi heard Tara start sniffling. She smiled at her. "Keep my lil bro in line."

Tara nodded. "I will. Be safe Randi and hurry back."

Randi nodded back before finally turning to the most important person. Her eyes blinked furiously as she tried to keep the tears at bay. She knew Kip hated to see her cry. She threw an arm around his neck and hugged her brother to her while burying her face into the leather vest he was wearing.

"I'm gonna miss you Kip."

"Gonna miss you too Di," Kip replied, his voice wobbling with the effort to stay strong for his big sister. "Call me when you get in country."

Randi nodded and finally straightened from Kip. She reached in her pocket and pulled out two envelopes. She pushed them into Kip's pocket before whispering in his ear. Kip pulled his head back and looked at her before hugging her to him once again. He hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead before pushing her away from him towards the security entrance.

Randi sighed before getting into the line only turning when she heard Kip's voice.

"Remember Di no one likes a hero," he said.

Randi smiled at him. "A dead hero is still dead," she finished before moving to the security guard patiently waiting for her.

They all watched as she went through the security checkpoint. Jax put a hand on Kip's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. Kip raised a hand as Randi turned and waved before she turned back and started strolling confidently through the terminal. Kip watched until she disappeared from sight before finally turning without a word and walking back outside. They followed him out and watched as he leaned against the Mustang and put on his sunglasses.

"I can't leave till her plane takes off. It's tradition," Kip said, his voice firm for the first time.

Jax nodded. "We'll stay and watch."

Kip nodded and continued waiting for the plane to take off. They all stood quietly for what seemed like forever before Kip snapped his fingers and reached into his pocket. He pulled one of the envelopes out. He looked at the front before handing it to Happy.

"She asked me to give this to you," he said, shrugging. "I don't know what it is."

Happy's eyebrows went up in surprise. Why of all people would she leave a letter to him?

He opened the envelope and his nostrils flared at what was inside. He pulled the note out and read the scrawled writing to himself.

Hap-

I guess you forgot that I still owed you money for the tat. Hopefully, this will more than cover it. Thank you for last night. I needed a shoulder to drool on and you were there. Keep my brother safe and yourself as well.

"soldier girl" Randi

Happy shook his head as he pulled the money out and started counting. Seven hundred dollars later he stared at Half Sack.

"Your sister always such a pain in the ass?"

Kip smiled a genuine smile. "Every second of the day," he said before his gaze snapped to the right. He watched as a plane started taxiing down the runway. He sighed deeply and watched as it picked up speed before lifting off the ground. He continued to watch until the plane was finally out of sight. He jumped when Jax clapped him on the back.

"Come on Sack," he said. "Let's get back to Charming."

Kip nodded before getting in the car. He looked over when the passenger door opened and Tara peeked in.

"Mind if I ride with you?" she asked quietly.

Kip shook his head. "I don't mind," he said as Tara slid in. He cranked the car and flipped down the sun visor. He stared at the picture Randi had obviously tucked there. It was taken the day of his graduation from boot camp. Randi had flown in from Germany to be there to surprise him. He could still remember that exact moment. He was staring at the camera and laughing, while Randi was staring at him smiling. Kip could practically see the pride and love beaming from his sister's eyes. He looked over when he felt the squeeze on his hand.

"She'll be fine. She's tough," Tara said.

Kip nodded before pulling his hand out of Tara's and pushing the sun visor back up.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," he said as he put the car into drive and pulled out.


End file.
